Dark Side of the Moon
by Lilouand
Summary: Traduction de la fic de blondie AKA robin. Résumé : Découvrez comment Edward a souffert de devoir quitter Bella, traqué Victoria, fait face aux Volturis et a fini par réaliser que sa place était aux cotés de son amour. POV Edward, New Moon.
1. Prologue

**Traduction de la fic de blondie AKA robin.**

**Merci à NiniWeasley pour les corrections ! **

**Dark Side of the moon.**

* * *

_"There is no dark side of the moon really. Matter of fact it's all dark."_

« Il n'y a pas de coté obscure à la lune en réalité. En fait tout est noir. »

- Pink Floyd, _Eclipse_

Préface

Nous ne faisions aucun bruit en marchant sur les pavés au clair de lune. Les deux vampires de chaque coté de moi se posaient beaucoup de questions, mais personne ne parlait.

_Comment fait-il pour boire du sang animal ? Pourquoi faire ?_

_J'espère qu'il va résister… une mort facile serait ennuyeuse. Il ne semble pas trop fort, peut-être est-il rapide ?_

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissaient mon destin. Les Volturis avaient pris leur décision seuls, voulant me faire la surprise de leur verdict. Apparemment leur pouvoir s'accompagnait d'une bonne dose de fierté et d'arrogance.

« Il devrait être là d'un moment à l'autre. » La voix d'Aro faisait écho dans les oreilles de Caius. _Je suppose que vous êtes à portée maintenant, mon jeune ami._

Je scannais les autres esprits présents, recherchant des indices sur mon avenir, mais Caius gardait ses pensées fermées. L'ancien aux cheveux blancs était à la recherche de Jane. _Nous devrions la laisser s'amuser avec celui-ci_, a-t-il pensé et il s'est souvenu du dernier vampire qu'elle avait torturé, quand il s'était tordu et avait hurlé.

J'aurais dû être effrayé, sachant que je faisais face à une jeune fille sadique, mais si cela me menait à la mort, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je ne méritais rien de moins. Bella était morte à cause de moi. La douleur physique serait juste absorbée par le vide créé par sa perte.

Seul le résultat final m'importait, devenir un petit tas de cendres.

Félix ouvrit les portes dorées devant moi, et je fis calmement un pas en avant à la rencontre de mon destin.


	2. Anniversaire

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews... j'aime les reviews !

Un très grand merci également à NiniWeasley pour les corrections.

Voici donc le 1er chapitre de la super fic de blondie AKA robin.

* * *

Anniversaire

_Elle sera bientôt là_, pensa Alice, en sautillant d'enthousiasme. Encore un autre jour morne où nous nous tenions sur le parking du Lycée de Forks, attendant une série de cours tout aussi morne. Je ne partageais pas l'enthousiasme des autres élèves pour la classe de terminale, sans doute parce que je l'avais déjà faite une bonne douzaine de fois. Même si, cette année avait été différente, pour une seule raison : Bella Swan.

Elle avait chamboulée toute mon existence quand elle était arrivée à Forks, insensible à la crainte que j'inspirais aux autres humains. Au lieu de crier et de courir loin de moi, créature mythique meurtrière, elle avait été inconcevablement attirée par ma personne, ne reculant pas à mon contact glacé, ne s'éloignant pas, même quand elle avait appris ce que j'étais réellement. Sa réponse calme à mon admission d'être un vampire me stupéfiait encore. Les mots se répercutant toujours dans mon esprit : « Cela n'a pas d'importance ».

« Salut Alice ! » dit Angela Weber tandis que son petit ami, Ben Cheney, prenait son bras pour l'accompagner vers les bâtiments. _Elle semble heureuse aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude_, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Angela nous avait acceptée, Alice et moi, presque aussi facilement que Bella. Cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter mon admiration pour elle. Même si elle sentait le danger que nous représentions, Angela ne jugeait pas, ni en condamnait. Elle avait un esprit purement bon, incarnant toutes les qualités que son gracieux prénom inspirait.

_Cullen semble nerveux. Je me demande ce qui se passe._ Ben resserra son emprise sur le bras de sa copine et me fit un signe, j'agitais la main en guise de réponse. Son instinct de conservation était plus fort que celui d'Angela ou Bella, mais cela ne me dérangeais pas. Nous devons être craints.

« On se voit en classe, Angela.» chanta Alice tandis qu'elle faisait une parfaite pirouette devant moi. Au cours des derniers jours elle s'était montrée de plus en plus agitée, impatiente pour qu'aujourd'hui arrive. Même Jasper en était contrarié – exceptionnel, pour ne pas dire plus. Je pris en pitié Bella – elle n'était que vaguement consciente de ce dont ma sœur était capable.

Les pensées d'Alice étaient un bourdonnement incohérent dans mon esprit tandis qu'elle passait en revu tous les plans qu'elle avait échafaudés. « Alice, calmes-toi. Tu me donne mal à la tête.» Je m'appuyais contre ma voiture, essayant de me détendre, en attendant l'arrivée de mon amour. Pour être honnête, j'étais aussi nerveux qu'Alice. Mais ce n'était pas de l'excitation, mais de la préoccupation. Bella redoutait ce jour, son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Le bruit de l'antique camionnette à plateau de Bella finit par transpercer les bruits qui nous entouraient. Aucun des étudiants humains ne pouvait l'entendre encore, mais Alice oui. Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire satisfait, sachant qu'il était encore au moins à 1 km d'ici. _Plus que deux minutes_, pensa-t-elle en ayant un petit rire, tournant un petit paquet carré argenté entre ses doigts.

Le parking du campus commençait à se remplir, mais personne ne tentait de se garer à coté de moi, ils savaient qu'un seul véhicule était le bienvenue ici. Pendant un instant j'écoutais le fonctionnement mondain des esprits humains autour de moi, essayant d'ignorer mon hyperactive de sœur.

_Il y a Mike. Est-ce que je lui fais un commentaire sur sa coiffure d'aujourd'hui ?_ Les pensées dénuées d'imagination de Jessica Stanley furent les premières à pénétrer mon esprit. _Je ne l'ai pas vu avec quelqu'un cette année. Peut-être…_ Elle n'avait pas complètement accepté le rejet de Mike Newton, elle vivait toujours dans son monde pratiquant le déni et priant désespérément pour qu'il attende secrètement le moment parfait pour faire son retour. Bien que Mike ne mérite pas mieux que l'égocentrique Jessica, son espoir était vain.

Comme d'habitude, Newton était complètement inconscient à ses regards appuyés. _Merde, le devoir de math était pour aujourd'hui ?_ Cet idiot était incapable de se souvenir de quelques choses. Je roulais des yeux à ces pensées. Comme il était difficile de noter une date dans un agenda.

Mike Newton n'avait aucune idée de la chance qu'il avait d'être en vie. Combien de fois avais-je envisagé de le soulager du fardeau de sa respiration durant les huit derniers mois? Chaque fois qu'il avait pensé à Bella, _ma_ Bella- _comme elle était mignonne, comme elle était douce – comme il se considérait supérieur à moi_- m'avait conduit à développer une sorte de fantasme meurtrier. J'avais imaginé toutes les façons atroces et violentes de le tuer, et c'était seulement au prix d'une énorme retenue que j'avais réussit à ne pas aller au bout de mon rêve. J'avais supposé, qu'après le bal de fin d'année, il allait renoncer à toutes pensées concernant Bella, mais ce fut à cette époque qu'elle avait commencé à travailler chez les Newton.

Une fois de plus, la logique de Bella m'avait pris au dépourvu. « J'ai besoin d'argent pour l'Université… et l'essence. Toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir ça, vu la manière dont tu traites ma camionnette, » avait-elle dit dans une tentative pour justifier son travail.

A ce moment là j'avais plongé la main dans ma poche, sachant sans regarder que j'avais plus d'argent dedans que ce qu'elle se ferait en une douzaine d'été chez les Newton. Sa fierté et son indépendance l'avait cependant empêché d'accepter ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de dollar de ma part, bien que ce soit un geste insignifiant de mon point de vu. J'avais tout de même sortit les billets, prévoyant déjà le regard de dépit qui allait se dessiner sur son visage. Je n'avais pas été déçu.

« L'argent pour l'essence n'est pas une raison suffisante. De combien as-tu besoin ? » Je dépliais une liasse de cent et lui tendit.

« Ne pense même pas à essayer de me donner de l'argent, je ne le prendrai pas, » avait-elle bougonné et j'avais étouffé un petit sourire satisfait.

J'avais remballé l'argent, mais d'autres manières de résoudre la pénurie d'essence de Bella avaient commencé à envahir mon esprit. Elle avait lu directement en moi, me surprenant encore une fois par son sens de la perception.

« Je ferais mieux de ne pas gagner à la loterie, ou de trouver un portefeuille, ou un enfant disparut ou quoi que ce soit qui mène à une récompense énorme. Et ne mets pas d'essence dans ma camionnette pendant que je dors non plus. »

« Tu es absurde. Ferais-je une telle chose ? » Elle avait levé les yeux, méfiante, du regard innocent que je lui présentais. Je m'étais penché et avais embrassé son front, espérant la convaincre d'une manière différente. « Et que suis-je supposé faire pendant que tu travailles ? » avais-je dit, séduisant. Quand mes lèvres avaient touchées sa peau, la soif ardente dans ma gorge avait hurlé, mais la douleur était presque agréable. Cela signifiait que son corps vibrant était proche, sauf et humain.

Elle leva son menton vers moi et passa sa main sur ma joue, déclenchant un feu différent dans tout mon corps. « Tu devrais passer du temps avec ta famille. J'ai été très égoïste en t'accaparant presque vingt-quatre heures par jour. Va chasser avec Emmett – il adorerait ça. » Elle avait ressentit la frustration d'Emmett… Elle voyait tout n'est-ce pas ?

« Bella… » Essayais-je d'argumenter, mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Tu sais comme Charlie aimerait que je fasse ça ; Je ne peux pas ignorer le travail qu'il m'a aidé à trouver. Ca le rendra heureux, et puis peut-être qu'il nous lâchera un peu la bride. »

Charlie. Bien sur qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse ça. Il essayait de me séparer de sa fille depuis un certain temps. Après que Bella soit revenu de Phoenix blessée et avec une jambe dans le plâtre, la teneur de ses pensées envers moi avait été moins amicale. Colère et méfiance tourbillonnaient dans son esprit avec une clarté inhabituelle chaque fois que je m'approchais. Quand il était arrivé du travail, par ce chaud après midi de Juillet, c'est avec un sourire railleur qu'il avait transmis à Bella l'offre de Mme Newton pour un travail à temps partiel. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lire dans son esprit pour savoir que son rêve se réalisait : Bella allait me délaisser, et serait forcée de passer du temps avec le garçon qu'il avait envisagé pour elle, Mike Newton.

Le même froncement de sourcils que j'avais arboré quand Charlie avait fait son annonce apparut sur mon visage. Bella caressa ma joue, m'empêchant de rester fâché.

« Travailler est quelque chose que les humains font, Edward – mais je suis toujours disposée au changement, » avait-elle dit, me faisant tressaillir. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mon choix de sauvegarder les battements de son cœur. Je refusais de la damner avec l'immortalité, et elle n'acceptait pas son humanité. Notre désaccord stoppait toujours nos conversations, et elle l'avait utilisé efficacement pour clore le sujet de son nouvel emploi.

Deux jours plus tard, dans sa cuisine, nous en étions toujours au même point. « C'est seulement pour quatre heures, » m'avait-elle dit en posant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

« Une éternité. » J'avais pris une respiration profonde, inhalant autant que possible son parfum. Quatre heures n'affecteraient pas ma résistance à ma soif infernale pour son sang, mais la douleur se déplaçait de ma gorge vers ma poitrine en son absence. Et puis je ne serais pas trop loin, quoique…

« Toi et Emmett avaient des projets, non ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Parfois il me semblait qu'elle pouvait lire en moi. J'avais changé de sujet avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce que nous avions prévu. « Mais je serai ici quand tu rentrera à la maison.» Je m'étais penché vers elle, faisant courir ma main dans ses cheveux et le long de sa gorge. L'impression était trompeuse, donnant une sensation de puissance et de force au corps fragile de Bella, alors qu'en fait elle était aussi délicate qu'une figurine de verre entre mes mains.

« J'y compte, » et elle avait planté son regard dans le mien. Ses pupilles dilatées devinrent confuses, et je souris, heureux de la manière dont je l'éblouissais. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, une chaleur sensuelle explosant dans mon corps tout entier. Je pouvais goûter son parfum sur ma langue, résistant à peine à l'envie de les faire courir sur ses lèvres. Quand des effluves de sa saveur firent surface, je m'éloignais à contrecœur.

Je m'étais attendu à son réaction, habitué, mais cela m'abasourdissait toujours. Elle pressa sa poitrine contre la mienne, et je sentis ses courbes douces se mouler contre moi, juste séparés par quelques épaisseurs d'ennuyeux tissu. Pendant une demi-seconde mon esprit vagabonda, je voulais faire l'expérience de sa peau contre la mienne – sans vêtement- cette pensée me fit frémir. Avec un gros effort je repris de l'éloigner de moi, brisant son emprise, mais pas ses os. Elle était si fragile, si humaine… Comme j'aurais aimé l'être aussi.

« Je t'aime, » avait-elle dit, son regard chocolat brillant.

« Et je t'aime. » Les mots étaient si inadéquats, mais ils étaient ceux elle pourrait comprendre.

J'avais libéré ma Bella et elle m'avait fait un clin de l'œil quand elle était entrée à sa camionnette et était partie. Déjà je me sentais vide. Les heures suivantes allaient être une torture.

Une instant plus tard la Jeep d'Emmett était garée dans l'allée, et mon frère se frotta les mains en attendant que je monte à ses cotés.

« Alors frérot, que faisons-nous ? Il y a une rumeur sur un loup énorme qui erre dans le parc… »

« Non, nous allons en ville. »

Son visage tomba. _Et qui est en ville ? Comme si je devais demander_. « Quel intérêt pour moi ? »

Les pensées d'Emmett tournèrent à la colère et la frustration. Bella avait raison, j'avais négligé ma relation avec lui. « Je suis désolé Emmett. C'est juste qu'elle commence à travailler aujourd'hui… chez Newton. » Le dernier mot était sorti comme un grognement, et je fus surpris quand il a réellement sourit.

« Bella travaille au magasin de sport ? Avec Mike Newton ? » Son rire secoua les fenêtres de la maison derrière moi. «Eh bien, ça change tout. Allons-y ! » Les pneus crissèrent quand il était sorti de l'allée et avait fait demi-tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux? » me suis-je moqué.

« Ta copine va passer les prochaines heures entouré de battes, balles, raquettes, cannes à pêche et tentes automatiques… Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir sa démonstration du vélo elliptique. » Son esprit était plein d'images de Bella détruisant le magasin, renversant les affichages et ligotée dans un filet... Et au milieu de tout ça, Newton, essayant d'aider mais ne récoltant que des coups et des ecchymoses. Emmett riait et il imaginait Mike expliquant ses blessures à Carlisle aux urgences.

« Calmes-toi, ça n'ira pas si mal, » dis-je, m'accrochant à la vision d'Alice que Bella ne se blesserait pas réellement le pied avec la boule de bowling qu'elle allait laisser tomber dans 90 minutes environ.

« Et qu'allons-nous lui acheter ? » me demanda Emmett tout en conduisant.

« Nous n'allons rien lui acheter. Elle m'a fait promettre que je ne viendrais pas au magasin aujourd'hui. Toi, par contre, tu n'es tenu de rien. »

« Et que vas-tu faire pendant que je suis à l'intérieur ? » Il m'imaginait en train de démonter la voiture de Mike Newton sur le parking.

Humm, une idée intéressante, mais dans la petite ville de Forks, je me serais vite fait repéré à saccager une carrosserie en parfait état. « Je ne serais pas loin, t'inquiètes pas.» A l'écoute de ce balourd de Newton.

« Alors je dois protéger Bella d'elle-même ou Mickey de toi ? » Demanda Emmett avec ses yeux rieurs.

Je lui retournais un sourire carnassier qui aurait donné la chair de poule à la peau grasse de Newton. « Les deux. »

« Cool.» Emmett se gara derrière le magasin, me mettant hors de vu des vitrines de devant. « Hmmmm, peut-être que je vais choisir le tir à l'arc. »

« Emmett… » Commençais-je, et il rit encore.

« T'inquiètes, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne se blesse pas. »

J'ai sauté sur le toit et ai facilement trouvé les fades pensées de Newton. Il formait Bella, lui montrant où l'échelle était pour qu'elle puisse atteindre des marchandises sur les étagères les plus hautes. Mes dents se serrèrent avec force quand il s'était retrouvé debout très près derrière elle au moment où elle était montée à l'échelle pour récupérer une boîte de chaussures. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas touchée, ses pensées étaient suffisantes pour gagner une condamnation à mort de ma part.

_Elle sent bon. Est-ce que c'est son shampooing ou est-ce qu'elle porte du parfum ? Est-ce qu'elle voit toujours Cullen ?_

« Eloignes-toi d'elle, » dis-je, pour moi. Emmett m'entendit cependant, tandis qu'il passait la porte d'entrée.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe._ Il vit Bella trouver la boîte qu'elle cherchait et commencer à la faire sortir du milieu d'une grande pile. Juste quand cette dernière commença à s'incliner, Emmett parla.

« Bella, tu travailles ici ? » dit-il fort, elle sursauta. Une dizaine de boites à chaussures tombèrent sur Mike Newton tandis que Bella s'accrochait à l'échelle pour garder l'équilibre.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire avec Emmett, regardant les chaussures de randonnées rebondirent sur le crâne de Newton. Bella avait chancelé sur l'échelle cependant, toujours en équilibre. « Ne la laisse pas tomber, Em ! » avais-je supplié.

Il fut au côté de Bella en un instant, stabilisant l'échelle et l'aidant à descendre. Mike était là, regardant le désordre l'entourant, stupéfié.

_Elle va bien ! Je jurerais que tu vas être le premier vampire à développer un ulcère. _Il regarda Bella qui semblait vexée.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui avait-elle demandé entre ses dents.

« J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle batte de baseball. Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'aider ? » lui dit Emmett gentiment.

Par les yeux d'Emmett je vis Bella souffler et se tourner vers Mike. « Tu vas bien ? » en lançant à mon frère un regard menaçant.

« Ouais, Ca va. Peut-être que je devrais m'occuper des articles en hauteur. » Il prit une boîte vide et commença à assortir les chaussures, recherchant celle dont l'étiquettes correspondait aux cartons.

« Laisse-moi le faire, tu peux aider Emmett ? » dit-elle en lançant un sourire narquois à mon frère.

« Euh, si c'est ce que tu veux, » avait dit Mike. _Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas faire la vente ? Ils jettent tous l'argent par les fenêtres. Elle est peut-être effrayée par lui._

J'ai soupiré. Bella était si têtu, elle refusait même de prendre la commission de l'achat d'Emmett. Voir Newton être si protecteur envers Bella n'était peut être pas une mauvaise chose. Il ne la laisserait peut être plus monter sur cette échelle…

Emmett avait suivi mon ennemi jusqu'au support des battes de baseball. « Tu préfères le bois ou l'aluminium ? » avait demandé Mike timidement.

« Certainement en aluminium. Le bois se brise trop facilement. »

Les yeux de Mike avaient dérivés vers le biceps massif d'Emmett. _Je peux croire qu'il pourrait briser une batte._ Les battes en métal ont rempli sa vision. _Voyons combien il est disposé à payer._

Il avait sélectionné une des battes les plus chères sur le support. « Celui-ci est la meilleure que nous ayons, parfaitement équilibrée, conçu pour un maximum d'effet. »

Emmett prit la batte, enroulant ses doigts autour de la poignée étroite, et l'avait balancé lentement… pour lui de toute façon. « Humm, elle semble fragile pour moi. Tu en a une avec une poignée de plus grand diamètre ? »

Mike a examiné les doigts énormes d'Emmett. « Euh, comme celle-ci ? Elle est un peu plus cher, mais le diamètre est plus grand, la poignée est en carbone. » _La seule chose assez grande pour ses pattes serait un lampadaire. Il pourrait me casser en deux sans transpirer._

J'avais grogné : « Mike pense que tu pourrais le casser en deux, Em. » Espérant qu'il comprenne à quel point je voudrais bien voir Newton supporter un tel sort.

Emmett prit la nouvelle batte et l'avait fait onduler d'une manière plus menaçante, manquant l'épaule de Mike d'un pouce. Je savourais la crainte qui inondait son esprit pendant qu'il se reculait nerveusement.

Emmett avait feint de ne rien remarquer. « J'aime celle-ci. Elle est semblable à l'ancienne. Je la prends. »

Ils se dirigèrent à l'avant du magasin, croisant Bella sur le chemin. Elle avait presque terminé d'assortir les chaussures et regardait nerveusement l'échelle.

« Je rangerais celles du haut. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella, » avait dit Mike généreusement. Au moins il avait compris les limites de Bella. « Pourquoi tu n'aides pas ces dames qui regardent les vêtements de fitness ? »

Tandis que Mike attendait après la carte de crédit d'Emmett, ses pensées dérivèrent dans une autre direction. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta vieille batte ? » avait-il demandé.

_Voilà pourquoi tu m'aimes, Edward_, pensa Emmett. «Eh bien ... tu connais mon frère, Edward? » Il avait ramassé une balle de baseball sur le comptoir. « Hey, je vais la prendre aussi. »

Mike avait reculé au son de mon prénom ce qui me fit sourire, sachant où Emmett allait. « Ouais, on se connait. Il est sorti avec Bella pendant quelque temps je crois. » _J'espère qu'il a eu autant de chance que j'en ai eu avec Jessica. Peut-être que Bella est libre ce soir._

Je fis claquer ma main sur le côté de l'unité d'air conditionné à côté de moi, laissant un trou de la taille de mon poing dans l'acier épais.

« Oui, il est dingue d'elle. » - emphase sur le DINGUE ! « Et bien, nous jouions à la balle la semaine dernière et j'ai dis que Bella était un peu, » il avait abaissé la voix, « maladroite ». Il n'a pas aimé que je parle d'elle comme ça, et à enroulé ma batte en aluminium autour d'un arbre. » Il avait fait une pause, donnant à Mike une chance de m'imaginer si fâché que je pourrais plier une batte en métal. « Il est beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y parait, » a rajouté Emmett.

« Waouh, » avait marmonné Mike. _Je dois vraiment faire attention à lui._

Emmett n'en avait pas terminé. « Je me demande si il sait que Bella travaille ici. Il n'était pas très heureux d'apprendre qu'elle avait un emploi, tu sais. » Emmett se gratta le menton en regardant derrière l'échelle. « Il est vraiment très protecteur avec elle. »

Mike avala bruyamment. « Ah bon ? » _Plus que possessif_.

« Oh ouais. Tu sais comment c'est passé la chute de Bella en mars dernier ? » Mike inclina la tête, et j'ai couvert mon visage de ma main. Qu'allait faire Emmett ?

« Ce n'est rien comparé à la façon dont il s'est occupé du directeur de l'hôtel. Tout le monde a cru à un accident, qu'il était tombé du balcon du 3ème étage. La fracture du crâne a endommagé sa mémoire à court terme, donc il ne pouvait pas désigner de coupable … »

Mince !, il en faisait une farce maintenant. « Emmett, arrêtes, » avais-je gémi. Son gout pour le spectaculaire sapait toute sa crédibilité, juste quand Mike commençait à me craindre.

_Laisses-moi travailler, petit frère. Regardes-le trembler!_

Je m'étais concentré sur l'esprit de Mike de nouveau, enchanté d'entendre son cœur s'accélérer quand il m'imaginait jetant un homme d'un toit. _Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si Bella se blessait ici ?_ pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué au présentoir de couteaux de chasse près de la porte.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi, Em, c'est parfait. Je le terrifie maintenant. Merci. » Avais-je dit, riant. Qui aurait pu dire que Mike était aussi crédule qu'ennuyeux.

Bella était arrivée derrière Emmett à ce moment même, me distrayant de la terreur de Newton. « As-tu trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin ? » dit-elle sèchement.

« Oui. Edward et toi sortez après le travail ? » _Elle est furieuse, tu sais._

Bien sur qu'elle l'était. Je regardais Bella à travers ses yeux et vit l'indignation sur son visage. Quand elle aperçut le regard terrorisé de Mike, ses mains s'étaient resserrées en deux poings. « Oui nous sortons. As-tu-besoin d'autre chose ? » Les mots étaient tranchants mais amusant : un renvoi ferme par un frêle papillon.

Mon frère riposta en riant. « Non, c'est tout. » _Elle est plutôt jolie quand elle est en colère._

« Je dirai à Rosalie que tu as pensé ça. » avais-je dis. Il me taquinait, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur.

_Pfou,_ _calme-toi Edward._

Mike lui remit la batte, tout en faisant mentalement la liste des endroits les plus surs pour Bella dans le magasin.

« Merci. Je dirai à Edward que je t'ai vus, » dit Emmett et Mike blanchi. Je riais sous cape, satisfais que Newton ne ferait plus d'avances à ma Bella.

Emmett se retourna vers Bella. « Tu devrais rester loin des échelles, Bella, » dit-il sérieusement.

«Merci, Em. » dis-je sincèrement.

_Aucun problème, frérot._

Bella dirigea son doigt sur lui. « Je peux prendre soin de moi. Rentres à la maison, Emmett. Dis à Edward que je vous verrai tous les deux plus tard. »

Elle savait que j'étais à proximité, à l'écoute, et je devrais supporter son humeur quand elle sortirait du travail. Heureusement pour moi, et Emmett, les colères de Bella ne duraient jamais longtemps, et je savais que je pourrais trouver une manière de la distraire. Le souvenir de notre dernier baiser me revient en mémoire en un éclair.

« OK ! Au revoir Mike.» dit Emmett, jovial en partant. _Tu m'en dois une._

« Je sais. Merci. »

« Dois-t-on rester ici pendant les trois prochaines heures? » Emmett balançait sa nouvelle batte à sa vitesse normale, le faisant siffler tandis qu'il m'attendait derrière le magasin. Je descendis d'un bond du toit et il me lança la balle. « Allons, il ne va pas l'abimer - il fera probablement tout ce qu'il peut pour garder saine et sauve. »

J'avais écouté les pensées de Mike une nouvelle fois et la supposition d'Emmett était correcte. Mike se concentrait pour garder Bella dans la section des sacs de couchage et des matelas pneumatiques où elle avait moins de probabilité de se faire mal. Il avait même détourné ses yeux quand elle s'est penchée pour ramasser un détritus.

« Tu as raison, il est inoffensif. Merci beaucoup. »

Emmett me frappa dans le dos. _Ah l'amour_ ! « Que dirais-tu d'essayer la nouvelle batte ? Les nuages sont assez sombres à l'est. » Son téléphone sonna et je lu le message textuel.

_La boule de bowling a disparu - elle ira bien. Tonnerre dans dix minutes. Rendez-vous là-bas._

Mes pensée revinrent au présent, car le tonnerre que j'entendais été réellement le bruit du camion de Bella arrivant au lycée. Mike n'avait même pas tourné la tête quand il était passé devant lui, mais son esprit avait enregistré la présence de Bella. Je croisais son regard pendant qu'il me jetait un coup d'œil.

Tant de problèmes pour que Bella puisse gagner un si maigre revenu. De toutes les activités humaines il fallait qu'elle insiste pour… et ensuite se battre si durement contre la célébration du plus humain de tous les événements, son dix-huitième anniversaire. Illogique. Evidemment.

Alors que Bella se garait sur sa place de parking, Alice fit tourner le cadeau sur le bout de ses doigts. _Tu penses qu'elle va aimer ?_

La question me surpris – Alice ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de Bella ? Je regardais dans son esprit, et vit seulement Bella refuser le cadeau. Naturellement.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu sais comment est Bella à propos des cadeaux, donc je ne m'attendrais pas à ce qu'elle soit heureuse, en supposant que tu arrives à lui faire ouvrir. » Chaque fois que je lui avais offert quelques chose, même un bon diner, elle avait boudé et s'était plainte. Elle avait si peu d'un point de vu matériel et j'avais tant, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lui faire partager un peu de cette abondance ? C'était risible.

Mais je n'étais pas disposé à lui laisser gâcher cette expérience humaine, et Alice avait été plus qu'heureuse d'organiser une fête pour Bella. Je ne me souvenais pas de mes anniversaires d'humain, et je n'allais pas lui laisser oublier celui-ci. C'était bon pour elle de célébrer ... ce que je ne donnerais pas pour atteindre dix-huit ans.

Alice laissa à peine le temps à Bella de garer sa camionnette avant d'aller à sa rencontre. Il était étonnant que le véhicule rouillé ait survécu tellement longtemps à l'état de Washington, trempé par la pluie; il aurait du se dissoudre comme un morceau de sucre dans le déluge constant il y a bien longtemps.

Bella claqua la portière de sa camionnette, envoyant une poignée de tôle rouillée du véhicule sur le bitume. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle soit maussade aujourd'hui … bien que ce soit complètement irrationnel. Le sillon entre ses sourcils s'était approfondi quand son regard dériva vers le simple cadeau dans les mains d'Alice. Je combattis avec force l'envie de pousser ma sœur et de prendre Bella dans mes bras. Alice devait avoir sa chance.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella! » lança Alice.

« Chut! » Bella s'était penché, comme pour se cacher derrière le col de sa veste.

« Tu ouvres ton cadeau maintenant ou plus tard? » _Maintenant, s'il te plait, maintenant_ ... Alice chantait dans sa tête. Elle savait que Bella ne serait pas d'accord avec l'une ou l'autre option, mais cette fois elle avait l'espoir de changer sa vision de l'avenir.

« Pas de cadeaux, » gémit Bella, et j'ai souri. Même Alice ne pouvait pas faire changer d'avis ma Bella.

«Bon, dit Alice tristement, plus tard, alors. Tu as aimé l'album photo que ta mère t'a envoyé? Et l'appareil de Charlie? »

« Ouais. C'est super. » Bella semblait se rétrécir de plus en plus.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. On est en terminale qu'une seule fois. Autant en profiter pour immortaliser les meilleurs moments de cette année. » …_la première fois_ … a rajouté Alice à mon intention, se rappelant sa vision de Bella avec des yeux rouges flamboyant d'un vampire nouveau-né.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Alice, » ai-je chuchoté rapidement. Son bras était assez proche pour la pincer - et je pourrais le faire si rapidement que Bella ne le verrai pas. Alice tressaillit, voyant sa blessure future et j'ai changé d'avis. Parfois la menace était plus efficace que la punition elle-même.

« Combien de terminales as-tu effectuées toi ? » dit Bella, inconsciente de l'échange entre nous.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, » répondit Alice, se tournant vers moi. _Heureux_ ?

Les yeux de Bella se sont plissés et je l'atteins avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Son visage s'adoucit tandis qu'elle se tournait vers moi, m'honorant de son beau visage.

Bien que j'aie quitté Bella il n'y avait que quelques heures, j'étais déjà impatient de la revoir. Le temps passé loin d'elle était seulement un soubresaut dans mon existence, un clin d'œil comparé à ma centaine d'année, mais chaque seconde de séparation me paraissait une éternité. Puis, quand nous étions ensemble, l'horloge semblait filer plus vite que jamais, même ici dans ce purgatoire, qu'était le lycée. Ma perception du temps n'était qu'une des nombreuses choses que Bella avait changée en moi au cours des huit derniers mois, depuis que je la connaissais.

Elle saisit ma main dans la sienne et je ne pu m'empêcher de la serrer doucement. La chaleur de ses doigts se rependant dans les miens, remontant le long de mon bras. Son cœur avait manqué un battement tandis qu'elle me fixait et je souris plus largement. Ses yeux bruns m'avaient hypnotisés un instant. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle m'éblouissait tout aussi souvent que je l'éblouissais.

_Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour_, pensais-je, mais sans l'exprimer par des mots. « Sauf erreur de ma part, et si je me souviens bien d'une certaine conversation, je ne suis pas autorisé à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ? » ai-je dit en passant mon doigt sur ses lèvres, espérant lui faire éprouver le même plaisir électrique que je ressentais au contact de sa peau douce et souple.

« En effet. » Dit-elle formellement, un délicieux rose aux joues.

« Je préférais m'en assurer. Au cas où tu aurais changé d'avis. La plupart des gens semblent heureux de l'événement et des présents qui les accompagnent. »

Alice s'esclaffa. « Toi aussi tu vas adorer Bella. » Elle essaya de voir le futur de Bella, mais elle me vit seulement essayer de convaincre mon amour de sortir de sa camionnette devant notre maison après les cours. Tant que Bella n'avait pas décidé si elle voulait assister à sa fête d'anniversaire, le futur resterait un mystère.

« Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est censé être aux petits soins pour toi et exaucer tes moindres désirs. Que pourrait-il t'arriver de pénible ? » J'eu du mal à garder mon sourire en place. Bella était bien trop familiarisé avec « pénible ». Et avec sa chance…

« De vieillir, » grommela Bella, mon sourire se figea. Espérant éviter l'argument vraiment lassant.

Alice était imperturbable. « Dix-huit ans n'est pas très vieux. En général les femmes attendent d'avoir atteint la trentaine pour refuser de fêter leur anniversaire, non ? »

« C'est plus qu'Edward. » dit tristement Bella. Je soupirais bruyamment, souhaitant lui faire comprendre combien j'aurais aimé être plus âgé qu'elle, - vieillir à ses cotés. Combien elle avait de la chance.

« Techniquement, certes, mais ça ne représente qu'une toute petite année. »

Bella considérait les mots d'Alice et se détendit un peu. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait voir combien il était mieux pour elle de rester humaine après tout.

« A quelle heure seras-tu chez nous ? »

Bella se crispa de nouveau, et resserra sa prise sur ma main. « Je ne savais pas que j'y étais attendu. »

La vision de Bella refusant d'assister à sa fête c'est imposé dans l'esprit d'Alice et je gémis mentalement.

Alice ne pouvait pas accepter ce futur, et se battait donc avec acharnement pour le changer. « Oh, s'il te plait, Bella, tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher notre plaisir, hein ? »

« Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui décidais de ce que je voulais faire ou pas ? » c'est défendu Bella.

« Je passerai la chercher chez Charlie après les cours, » ai-je dit, espérant calmer Alice.

« Je dois travailler », déclara avec suffisance Bella.

« Non, non, non » répliqua Alice. Le teint de Bella vira au rouge encore une fois. « J'ai parlé avec Mme Newton, et elle a accepté d'échanger ses heures de vendredi au magasin avec toi. A propos elle te présente tout ses veux. »

« Et puis, je… je n'ai pas le temps. Je n'ai pas encore regardé Roméo et Juliette pour le cours d'Anglais. »

Pendant qu'Alice essayait vainement de convaincre Bella de renoncer au visionnage du film, je pouvais sentir ma sœur perdre patience. Finalement elle craqua et se tourna vers moi, la voix glacée.

« Ecoutes, Bella, tu as le choix entre deux solutions, la facile et la difficile… » L'image d'Alice trainant une Bella hurlante dans la foret était un spectacle désagréable dans mon esprit.

« Du calme, Alice. Si Bella a envie de regarder un film, à sa guise. Après tout c'est son anniversaire. » Ma sœur pinça ses lèvres.

_Ne te mets pas de son coté. Tu as envie de ça autant que moi je le sais._

« Exactement ! » dit Bella. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle tienne sa langue.

« Je l'amènerai à la maison vers dix-neuf heures. Cela te laissera plus de temps pour les préparatifs. »

Alice examina l'avenir et vit Bella et moi marchant calmement vers l'entrée de notre maison.

« Très bien, » dit-elle. « Tu n'y échapperas pas, Bella ! Je te garantie que l'on va s'amuser ! » Elle se leva est déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner pour aller en cours.

Bella boudait, ayant perdu toute chance de se défiler. « Je t'en prie Edward… » Je mis doucement un doigt sur sa bouche, sur ses lèvres tellement douces contre ma peau de pierre. Assez discuté.

« On en discutera plus tard, On va être en retard. »


	3. Fête

**Pour commencer je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris. Je réponds à tous le monde alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic, je fais remonter à l'auteur !**

**Aller on continue avec notre Edward adoré ! (enfin pour moi en tous cas.)**

**Merci à NiniWesley ! **

* * *

**Fête**

Cette année scolaire était différente de toutes celles que j'avais pu effectuer. Le purgatoire n'était pas si pénible quand un ange vous accompagnait. Nous partagions la plupart de nos cours, et si les matières enseignées étaient une perte totale de temps, ce que cela m'apprenait sur Bella était inestimable. Dans une salle de classe, ses réactions étaient légèrement plus normales, plus prévisibles, mais elle m'étonnait toujours par ses connaissances et son point de vu unique. Chaque jour m'apportait un éclairage nouveau sur son esprit et pour une fois j'aimais réellement le lycée.

La journée s'écoula, et, trop tôt, j'accompagnais Bella à sa camionnette. Le reste de l'après-midi serait consacré à repousser ses tentatives pour éviter d'assister à sa soirée, pas la plus attrayante des tâches. J'espérais que la vision d'Alice tiendrait et que Bella accepterait d'y assister de manière civilisée.

_Sept heures, Edward, n'oublie pas._ Les pensées d'Alice ont sifflé en moi tandis qu'elle sortait du parking à toute vitesse dans ma voiture. Ma sœur semblait croire que j'étais incapable de me rappeler la fête d'anniversaire de Bella - l'événement qu'elle avait planifié pendant un mois. Elle savait parfaitement que je m'en souviendrais, une des nombreuses malédictions d'être un vampire est d'avoir une mémoire infaillible.

Le combat a commencé quand nous avons atteint la camionnette de Bella et que j'ai ouvert sa portière passager, comme chaque jour.

« C'est mon anniversaire, je conduis » a-t-elle décrété.

Ce n'était pas un argument très sage de sa part… « Ah, mais je t'obéis et je me comporte comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour ordinaire. »

« Dans ce cas je n'irai pas chez toi tout à l'heure…» Et Alice voudra me démembrer.

« OK. » Je préférerais supporter la conduite lente de Bella que la colère d'Alice, donc je contournais la voiture et ouvrit la porte du conducteur. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Son visage c'était tordu dans une de grimace de douleur. « Chut ! » siffla-t-elle faiblement avant de s'installer derrière le volant.

J'observais Bella ; ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement avec concentration tandis qu'elle reculait pour s'engager vers la sortie. Quand elle regarda par dessus son épaule, ses lèvres roses étaient pincées dans une expression renfrognée. Elle était belle, bien que mécontente et ma gorge brula à cette vue.

Le temps de jouer ma petite scène pour Emmett était venu. J'ai tournai le bouton de réception de son antique radio, pas surpris des interférences que j'entendais. Je secouais la tête, montrant mon mécontentement.

« Cet appareil est nul. » Ma remarque concernant le mauvais fonctionnement de l'autoradio, parut réellement irritée Bella.

« Si tu veux de la bonne musique, tu n'as qu'à te servir de ta voiture ! » Ses mots étaient si rarement agressifs envers moi que je fus surprit de sa réplique. Une telle férocité émanant d'une créature si douce et si altruiste était un oxymore, j'eus de la peine à ne pas éclater de rire.

Elle continua à bouillir tandis que je me remettais de sa réaction, mon hilarité tournant à la frustration face à son obstination. Nous sommes arrivés chez elle et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'utiliser une méthode plus persuasive pour chasser sa mauvaise humeur.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains, touchant à peine sa peau soyeuse. Enfermé dans la cabine de sa camionnette, son parfum m'envahit, jetant de l'huile sur le feu de ma gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il semble m'embraser tout entier. La sensation, quoiqu'enraciné dans la douleur, s'effaça face au plaisir de la toucher du bout du doigt. Le souvenir de son goût et l'euphorie qui l'avait accompagné, plana dans mon esprit.

« Tu devrais être heureuse aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, » ai-je dit doucement, laissant exprès mon souffle porter vers elle. L'effet fut immédiat et la respiration de Bella a vacillé.

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? » a-t-elle demandé faiblement. Un sourire s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres tandis que je la dévorais des yeux. Son regard est devenu vide et quoique j'essayais de l'éblouir, j'étais celui qui avait arrêté de respirer.

«Alors c'est vraiment dommage », murmurai-je. Lentement, je me penchais et pressait doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa chaleur était toujours la première sensation que je ressentais lorsque nous nous embrassions, suivie par le fort mais agréable picotement d'excitation électrique qui courait en moi. Ma respiration avait repris, et je sentis le paradoxe de plaisir et d'angoisse remplit du parfum de freesia et de lavande qui flottait au-dessus de l'arôme délicieux de son sang.

J'étais prudent, Bella, comme d'habitude, n'était pas prête à faire de même. Le feu de ses lèvres avait à peine commencé à s'infiltré en moi que ses mains agrippèrent mon cou, me rapprochant d'elle. Elle inhala profondément et sa bouche commença à se déplacer contre la mienne ; sa langue essayant d'en forcer l'entrée. Son parfum s'est intensifié, elle me serra plus fort, et je souris, toujours étonné de voir que je pouvais lui inspirer une réaction si passionnée.

Elle a continué à me tenter, me tirant à elle avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait. J'ai tremblé, en imaginant ce que je ressentirais si je pouvais explorer sa bouche de la façon dont elle me priait. Bella n'avait aucune idée de combien il était difficile d'être à proximité, mais de devoir s'arrêter, en sachant que tant de plaisir était juste à quelques millimètres. J'avais toujours considéré les hommes comme des créatures faibles, peu profondes, comparé aux vampires, mais les sentiments humains que Bella faisait naitre en moi étaient plus fort que tout ce que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Plus fort même que la soif.

Elle aussi était puissante, pour avoir cette emprise sur moi. Comme j'aurai voulu lui retourner sa passion avec la même intensité, lui montrer exactement ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir, mais c'était impossible. Elle était si fragile, si « cassable », et je ne pouvais pas me permettre la moindre perte de contrôle, de peur de la blesser, la tuer ou pire l'empoisonner.

Comme je dégageais ses mains de mon corps, je sentis son pouls marteler à ma portée. «Soit sage », soupirai-je. Je l'embrassais doucement pour un ultime baiser. Son cœur battait très fort, et lorsque je m'écartais d'elle, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Crois-tu que j'arriverai un jour à me maîtriser ? » dit-elle, sans me regarder. « Que mon pouls cessera de s'emballer chaque fois que tu me touches ? »

« J'espère bien que non » m'esclaffais-je. Son cœur était non seulement le centre de son humanité, mais c'était aussi une fenêtre sur ses pensées. La façon dont son pouls réagissait à ma proximité, mon toucher, et même mes mots, était quelque chose qui devait être protégé presque autant que sa vie.

Plutôt que de se chamailler plus longtemps, elle leva les yeux et ouvrit sa portière. « Bon, allons voir comment les Montaigus et les Capulets s'exterminent. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis installé sur le vieux canapé devant la TV, savourant le goût persistant de son baiser. Elle a mis en marche la bande et je l'ai tiré contre moi doucement, haletant quand elle s'est installée, son dos chaud contre ma poitrine.

L'enveloppant dans une couverture, ma curiosité fut plus forte que moi. « Roméo m'a toujours tapé sur les nerfs ». J'avais vu Roméo et Juliette joué de toutes les façons imaginables et dans plus de langues que je ne pouvais compter. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle l'aimait tant.

« Que lui reproches-tu ? » dit-elle clairement affligée.

Roméo était si impulsif, si irréfléchi dans ses relations, j'étais incapable de tout lui expliquer. Bella semblait prendre ombrage de mes critiques, et mon incapacité à lire ses pensées m'irritaient pour la millième fois. Quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir Roméo pour la femme intelligente, réfléchit que j'aimais ?

« Et bien, pour commencer, il est fou amoureux de Rosaline, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'enticher très vite de Juliette. Tu ne trouve pas que ça lui donne des airs d'inconstant ? Ensuite, quelques minutes à peine après son mariage avec Juliette, il tue le cousin de celle-ci. Pas très malin. Il accumule les erreurs, ce type. Il aurait voulu détruire son bonheur tout seul qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. »

Les critiques terminées, Bella soupira.

« Tu préfère que je le regarde seule ? »

Telle était la punition pour mon opinion ? Nous pouvions être deux à jouer à ce jeu… « Non. De toute façon c'est toi qui m'intéresses, pas le film. » La délicate douceur de son bras devenant le centre de mon attention. Un frisson parcourut sa peau crémeuse à mon contacte, et je maudis la froide température de mon corps. « Tu vas pleurer ? » demandais-je, me rappelant la saveur sucrée de ses larmes.

« Si je suis attentive, surement » dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Alors je ne te distrairai pas. » _Avec ma voix du moins_, pensais-je. Chaque fois que je touchais Bella, que ce soit avec mes mains ou mes lèvres, son cœur réagissait, parfois s'accélérant, d'autre fois manquant un battement. Bien que je me plaisais à la taquinais, quand Bella se frotta les yeux, essayant de se focaliser sur la télévision, je réalisais que si je ne la laissais pas se concentrer, nous risquions de visionner le film une seconde fois. Je me calmais et me tournais vers la scène qui se jouait devant nous. Quand Roméo avoua son amour pour Juliette, je trouvais un nouveau sens à ses paroles, et me mit à les réciter avec l'acteur.

Bella frissonna dans mes bras quand je chuchotais à son oreille faisant écho aux mots venant de la télévision.

_« Voyez, comme elle appuye sa joue sur sa main !_

_Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main !_

_Je toucherais sa joue ! »_

J'ai continué à réciter les vers de Roméo, appréciant la façon dont Bella se blottit contre moi à chaque parole. Enfin, nous avons atteint le moment décisif, lorsque Juliette retrouve son amour, mort. Bella ne prononça pas les mots de Juliette à haute voix, mais ses lèvres remuaient en synchronisme avec ceux de l'actrice.

___« _Qu'est ceci ? Une coupe qu'étreint la main de mon bien-aimé ?

_C'est le poison, je le vois, qui a causé sa fin prématurée._

_L'égoïste ! Il a tout bu, il n'a pas laissé une goutte amie pour m'aider à le rejoindre !_

_Je veux baiser tes lèvres : peut-être y trouverais-je un reste de poison_

_Dont le baume me fera mourir.»_

Quand Juliette embrassa Roméo, dans l'espoir de mourir avec lui, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bella. Mes lèvres trouvèrent ses cheveux, essayant d'alléger sa tristesse, même si elle n'était qu'imaginaire. Ses pleurs ne cessèrent pas, et j'essayais une distraction différente.

« J'avoue que je l'envie un peu, ce Roméo. » dis-je me souvenant du peu de poison dans la bouche de Roméo et qui succombe en quelques secondes. Ma bouche est toujours pleine de poison, et pourtant je n'en suis pas affecté. Doucement j'ai essuyé ses larmes avec une mèche de ses cheveux châtains.

« Juliette est très jolie. » dit Bella d'une voix sourde.

Je faillis m'étouffer à ces paroles. Elle pensait que je trouvais l'actrice séduisante quand j'avais la perfection incarné dans mes bras ? « Pas à cause d'elle. A cause de la simplicité de son suicide. » Sans réfléchir j'ai continué. « Vous avez vraiment de la chance, vous les humains ! Il vous suffit de boire d'un trait un petit mélange d'extraits de plantes, et hop… »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Bella, m'interrompant.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris la profondeur de mes sentiments. La manière dont ma vie était inexorablement liée à la sienne je ne pouvais existais que si elle existait.

« Bah, c'est juste qu'il m'a fallut un jour considérer cette solution. Connaissant l'expérience de Carlisle en la matière, je savais que ce ne serait pas simple. Je ne suis même pas certain de connaitre le nombre exact de fois où il a tenté d'en finir, lorsque… après qu'il eut compris ce qu'il était devenu… » Je fis un pause. Peut-être que je pourrais aussi l'éloigner de son désir de devenir immortel si elle comprenait combien notre malédiction était inéluctable.

Regardant son profile, je pu voir son regard de détresse sur son visage, et j'adouci mes propos. « Or, il est toujours en excellente santé. » C'était une erreur de ma part de divulguer mes plans, je pouvais le voir maintenant.

Elle bougea dans mes bras, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie « il m'a fallu un jour considérer cette solution ?» » La colère colorait ses mots et mes regrets s'intensifièrent.

« C'était au printemps dernier, quand tu as… failli être tuée… » Mon esprit revint à l'instant où je l'avais vu blessée, gisant dans une marre de son propre sang. Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge, ce qui m'empêcha de continuer pendant une fraction de seconde. Je me concentrais pour pouvoir continuer. « Bien sûr, ma priorité était de te retrouver vivante. Pour autant, j'ai dû envisager d'autres éventualités. » Je me souvenais de la course éperdu dans Phoenix, la torture de ne pas savoir si elle était encore en vie, et la façon dont j'avais compris que ma vie se terminerait avec la sienne. « Et, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas aussi aisé pour moi que pour un humain. »

Je pouvais voir les souvenirs traversaient l'esprit de Bella aussi clairement que si je pouvais lire dans ses pensées, et ça me fit mal de lui rappeler toutes ces douleurs. Sans réfléchir, elle toucha la cicatrice de James sur son poignet. J'ai regardé son visage changeait de la peur, à la douleur, et à nouveau à la colère, quand elle prit conscience de mes paroles. « D'autres éventualités ? » répétât-t-elle sèchement.

« Enfin voyons ! Il était évident que je ne comptais pas vivre sans toi! » dis-je, frustré de devoir le dire si crument. Elle aurait pu le comprendre facilement. « Mon seul problème e, c'était la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre. Inutile d'espérer l'aide d'Emmett ou de Jasper. Alors j'ai songé à me rendre en Italie pour provoquer les Volturi. »

Les Volturi avaient assez de puissance pour mettre rapidement fin à mon existence. Carlisle avait vu leur position dominante au premier plan il y a des siècles, et depuis lors, leur force n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Je n'aurais été même pas une contrariété, aussi facile à éteindre qu'une bougie.

Bella me sortit bruyamment de ma rêverie. « C'est qui ces Volturi? » faillit-elle crier.

« Une famille. » Un clan pour être plus précis – ils n'ont pas les liens émotionnels comme notre famille – mais famille était un concept qu'elle pouvait comprendre. « Un clan très ancien et très puissant de notre espèce. Ce qui, pour nous, se rapprocherait le plus d'une famille royale, j'imagine. A ses débuts Carlisle a brièvement vécu avec eux. Avant qu'il ne décide de gagner l'Amérique. Tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle sèchement. Ses yeux ont dérivé à mon épaule, passant sans doute en revue la leçon que je lui avais donnée dans le bureau de Carlisle.

« Bref, on irrite pas les Volturi. Sauf à souhaitait mourir… ou, du moins, à subir le sort qui nous est réservé, à nous autres vampires. » Mourir n'était pas le bon terme, mais encore une fois, il était suffisant pour elle. Je pouvais seulement espérer que cette fin m'apporterait un peu de paix.

Son regard revint au mien, et son expression passa de la colère à la terreur. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains, tandis qu'elle parlait, manifestement pour que je l'écoute.

« Je t'interdis d'avoir pareilles idées à l'avenir ! » assena-t-elle, soucieuse. Un très vieux souvenir, trouble me revint en mémoire. Celui de ma mère humaine. « Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, je t'interdis de te détruire. » Et une fois de plus elle ne comprenait pas…

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'exposer à de nouveaux dangers, alors le sujet est clos. » Cette promesse je lui faisais à elle, et aussi à moi.

« M'exposer ? Je croyais que nous étions d'accord là-dessus – la malchance qui me poursuit relève de ma seule faute ! Que tu ose penser différemment est intolérable ! » Sa voix montant dans les aigües.

Bien sur que je la mettais en danger. Le jour où j'avais décidé de prendre la route égoïste, la route faible, de partager mon monde avec elle, j'avais apporté plus de danger à sa porte qu'elle ne pourra jamais imaginer. Sa propension à attirer les ennuis avait pu lancer le processus, mais je l'avais activé avec ma décision. Je savais depuis le début que le droit chemin serait pour moi de la laisser à sa vie humaine, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver la force d'une telle séparation. D'ailleurs, elle avait besoin de ma protection – elle était le pôle d'attraction d'innombrables choses dangereuses.

Ne pouvait-elle pas voir les choses de mon point de vu ? « Comment réagirais-tu à ma place ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. », répliqua-t-elle rapidement. J'attendis que son esprit prenne la mesure de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait pali quand elle reprit. « Si c'était à toi qu'il arrivait quelque chose? Voudrais-tu que je me suicide? »

En un éclair, l'image du corps sans vie de Roméo a été remplacée par le mien, et Bella sanglotait sur moi. Il s'agissait d'un scénario que je n'avais pas pris en considération. Mon imaginaire Bella souleva le poignard au dessus de sa poitrine, et je grinçais des dents, effaçant rapidement la scène de mon esprit. Ce n'était pareil. Elle mourrait un jour, inévitablement. Son âme humaine trouverait un moyen de s'élever, contrairement à la mienne avec son rappel sans faille, et dans quelques décennies, elle trouverait son repos, dans la quiétude du paradis. Elle ne serait pas condamnée à l'enfer de l'éternité, seule. L'infini sans raison.

Mais je pouvais sentir la douleur qu'elle perçut à la pensée de me survivre, même si c'était totalement irréaliste. « Je comprends ton point de vue… un peu. Mais que ferais-je, sans toi? » Dans mon esprit, Romeo se pencha sur le corps de Juliette, correspondant à la façon dont je m'étais agenouillé sur le corps sanglant de Bella en Arizona. Je retenais mon souffle, comme je l'avais fait alors, la brûlure consumant non seulement ma gorge, mais tout mon être.

« Ce que tu faisais avant que je ne débarque dans ta vie et te complique les choses. » dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Je soupirais, sachant avec certitude qu'elle ne comprendrait pas que sa vie, son amour étaient essentiels à mon existence. Avant, j'étais à sa recherche, et une fois qu'elle sera partie, il n'y aura plus rien à trouver. « Ainsi formulé, ça paraît tellement simple. » ai-je dit, vaincu. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Ca l'est. Je ne suis pas très intéressante, tu sais. »

Elle était si têtu ... encore, après tout ce temps, incapable d'accepter la façon dont elle était désirable pour tout le monde, mais tellement plus encore pour moi. Et ce désir n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la façon dont elle pouvait sentir.

J'allais commencer à argumenter, mais je me suis souvenu que c'était supposé être un jour de fête. « Ce sujet là est clos lui aussi. » Je ne voulais pas discuter de ça plus longtemps.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler une réponse, j'entendis les sombres pensées de Charlie, j'éloignais Bella de moi. Je n'eu pas besoin de m'expliquer.

« Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle, et je souris, heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet. Bella chercha ma main, me lançant un regard de défit quand son père entra avec le diner.

Comme d'habitude, les réflexions de Charlie étaient sombres, caché dans un épais brouillard. Il était content, je pourrais dire, seulement légèrement affligé que sa fille soit plus près du jour où elle le laisserait en tant qu'adulte. Ils mangèrent en silence, Charlie jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur sa fille, notant comme elle ressemblait à sa mère. Cette constatation lui apportant joie et douleur, cependant la raison de cette dernière n'était pas claire.

Après diner, et après avoir sauvé l'appareil photo de Bella un désastreux rendez-vous avec le sol, elle et moi partîmes chez moi pour la prometteuse fête d'anniversaire. Je conduisis cette fois, sans aucune protestation de sa part, heureusement.

Péniblement, nous avons parcourut l'obscurité à des vitesses bien moindre que ce que je tolérais dans ma voiture. Dommage que Rosalie soit si contrarié de la présence de Bella, elle aurait été heureuse de pouvoir ajouter un peu de puissance à cette antique camionnette. Je poussais encore un peu l'accélérateur.

« Doucement » dit Bella. Elle était si protectrice envers ce morceau de ferraille. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la taquiner.

« Tu sais ce qui te plairait vraiment ? Un joli petit coupé Audi. Puissant et très silencieux. »

« Ma voiture me convient parfaitement. » dit-elle, pointant le menton dans ma direction. Je me souris à moi-même. Si protectrice. Le chaton serait-il un tigre ? « Et à propos de dépenses inutiles, si tu tiens à la vie, tu as intérêt à ne rien m'avoir acheté pour mon anniversaire. »

Autant j'aurais voulu lui acheter quelque chose de grand, comme l' Audi, autant j'avais respecté ses désirs et résisté à cette tentation. «Je n'ai pas déboursé un sou ! » dis-je fièrement.

« Bien. »

Je roulais des yeux quand je tournais vers l'allée, elle ne pu voir ma frustration.

« Tu me rendrais un service ? » testais-je.

« Ca dépend.» dit-elle suspicieuse.

Evidement. Je lui fis face, espérant qu'elle ne voudrait pas me contrarier sur cette question. « Bella, le dernier vrai anniversaire que nous avons célébré a été celui d'Emmett, en 1935. Alors je t'en prie, laisse-nous un peu de mou et fais un effort. La famille est super-enthousiaste. » Enfin presque tous…

Le visage de Bella se mua en une expression de surprise. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? « Je vais essayer. »

Mais il y avait plus. « Il faut aussi que je te prévienne. »

Curieusement, son attitude n'a pas changé. « Oui ? »

« Tout le monde est à la maison. »

A cet instant, la réaction de Bella était exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Son visage se crispa, tandis qu'elle parlait. «Pardon? » Sa voix se brisa, et il était clair qu'elle pensait à Rosalie.

« Emmett souhaitait être présent. » Espérons que Bella se concentre sur lui – elle aimait mon frère et son sens de l'humour.

« Et… Rosalie ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle saura se tenir. » Si Rosalie mettait un orteil en dehors des limites, j'écraserais personnellement ses précieux outils de mécanicienne de mes propres mains, et je les moulerais en un buste du magnifique visage de mon amour, pour l'incorporer au capot de la BMW.

Bella était silencieuse, tandis que nous approchions de la maison. Ma famille nous entendit arriver, Emmett éclata de rire au grondement sourd de la Chevrolet. Et Alice me montra allègrement sa dernière vision. Je me vis rire en escortant mon amour à l'intérieur. La manière dont nous allions obtenir ce futur me dépassait, vu où nous en étions, mais j'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Si je n'ai pas le droit de t'offrir l'Audi, n'y a-t-il pas d'autre cadeau que tu accepterais ? » Dès que la question passa mes lèvres je regrettais d'avoir parlé.

« Est-il nécessaire que je te répète ce que j'attends de toi ? » répliqua-t-elle rapidement, ses mots me transperçant comme un coup de poignard. Son anniversaire était le centralisateur de notre désaccord, la marque du temps sur elle, la cessation du temps pour moi. Tous l'été Bella m'avait demandé, supplié, plaidé et exigé que je lui fasse ce qui m'avait été fait, prendre son âme et faire d'elle un vampire. Son argument était unique et simple - elle voulait être avec moi pour toujours. Elle ignorait tous les aspects tortueux de mon existence: l'ostracisme, les ravages la soif, l'ennui - sans parler de la damnation éternelle - insistant sur le fait que notre amour compenserait toute la douleur qu'elle éprouverait. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cet enfer.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour elle, et j'étais fatigué de cet argument. « Pas ce soir, s'il te plait, Bella. »

« Tant pis. Alice sera peut-être d'accord, elle. » dit-elle avec désinvolture.

Ses mots suscitèrent un grognement de colère de ma part. Ayons pitié d'Alice si un jour elle devait envisager une telle chose. L'ingéniosité de Bella devrait cependant être contournée, il faudrait que je discute de la question avec Alice – et Carlisle aussi – quand l'opportunité se présentera. « Ne rêve pas ! Ceci ne sera pas ton dernier anniversaire. »

« C'est injuste ! » cria-t-elle, puérile.

Mes mâchoires claquèrent, en prévenant une réplique tout aussi enfantine. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, me suis-je dit, en essayant d'apaiser ma frustration.

Comme nous approchions de la maison, je me concentrais sur les pensées des autres alors qu'ils attendaient notre arrivée. Tout le monde était content et excité, enfin presque tout le monde, Rosalie, ajouta à mon irritation. Sa haine de Bella coulait, après avoir été contrainte par Emmett de participait à la fête d'aujourd'hui. _C'est complètement ridicule_, pensait-elle.

Jasper tressaillit aux émotions contradictoires qu'il sentait, souhaitant, comme il le faisait chaque jour, être débarrassé de ce don qu'il voyait comme une malédiction. L'entrée de la maison était en vu.

« Noooon, » gémit Bella quand elle vit les marches décorées.

Alice était allée trop loin, comme d'habitude, et maintenant Bella était encore plus bouleversé. J'essayais de me maitriser, de mettre notre querelle de coté. Mon seul espoir d'obtenir de Bella qu'elle vienne avec moi était de l'éblouir encore une fois, et je pris quelques respirations profondes, en essayant de trouver le calme dont j'aurais besoin.

Je coupais le contact et me tournais vers Bella. Elle travaillait à contrôler sa respiration. «C'est une fête. Tache de jouer le jeu. »

« Compte sur moi. » Murmura-t-elle, et je fis le tour du véhicule pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Quand elle me prit la main, un pli familier apparu entre ses sourcils. « J'ai une question », dit-elle.

Je me préparais donc pour son inquisition, mais ne dit rien.

« Si je donne la pellicule à développer, apparaitras-tu sur les photos? »

Comme d'habitude, Bella était venu avec quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Ne c'était-elle pas rendu compte que tous les mythes n'étaient que des mythes? L'idée que je sois invisible sur une pellicule, ou dans un miroir d'ailleurs, était complètement hilarante, et j'ai éclaté de rire. Rire qui se répercuta dans toute la maison, allégeant ainsi l'humeur de chacun, à l'exception de Rosalie. Elle donna un coup de coude à Emmett, le forçant à s'arrêter de rire avec un tranquille "Aïe".

Sur cette note, j'escortais Bella dans l'escalier et jusqu'à la porte où elle fut accueillie par un bruyant "Joyeux anniversaire!"

L'embrassant sur le sommet de sa tête, j'ajoutais mon propre souhait silencieux. _Joyeux anniversaire, Bella, mon amour. Puisses-tu en avoir beaucoup plus._

Bella était le centre des pensées de presque tout le monde à des degrés divers, mais quand j'ai fermé la porte derrière nous, la tension était montée en un instant. Le mouvement de la porte avait envoyé l'odeur tourbillonnante de Bella dans la pièce, ce qui demanda un effort de self-control pour tout le monde. Ce qui attira mon attention fut la réaction de Jasper.

Il empoigna la rampe comme si il avait été agressé par la soif ardente de six autres vampires. J'ai attiré son attention et il secoua la tête. _Je vais bien._ _C'est juste le choc initial qui est difficile._ _Je suis préparé, Edward. _L'irritation colora ses pensées quand il prit conscience des regards du reste de la famille.

Mon frère ouvrit grand ses yeux, avec défiance, montrant ainsi la couleur ambre de ses yeux, celle d'un immortel bien nourrit. Il semblait calme, mais quand même…

_Ca ira, laisse Jasper faire une pause,_ pensa Alice, me montrant les rires qui allaient bientôt retentir quand Bella ouvrirait ses cadeaux.

A contrecœur j'ai libéré Bella pour qu'Esmée puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Ses pensées remplies du même amour qu'elle avait pour tous ses enfants, acceptant facilement Bella comme sa fille. Si seulement cela pouvait être ainsi. Quand elle l'embrassa le front je fus abasourdi. Pas une pensée prédatrice n'avait traversée son esprit, c'était comme si elle étreignait l'un d'entre nous. Apparemment mon affection n'était pas la seule assez forte pour surmonter la soif.

Bella grinça des dents, quand elle regarda la pléthore de roses qui remplissaient la pièce. Alice avait acheté toutes les roses roses et les bougies d'ici à Seattle, il y en avait partout. Si mon amour n'avait pas été présente, la pièce aurait sentit la cire et la fumée; seules les roses à longues tiges aurait été détectable. Avec Bella à côté de moi je ne sentais rien de tout cela.

« Désolé, Bella, » chuchota Carlisle à ma belle. La toucher n'était pas vraiment un challenge pour Carlisle, et il serra affectueusement ses épaules. « Nous n'avons pas réussi à réfréner les ardeurs d'Alice. »

Rosalie et Emmett étaient les prochains, et ma sœur réussit à garder son expression stoïque, Emmett était toute fois rayonnant.

« Tu n'as pas changé. » dit-il taquin. « J'espérais une différence perceptible, mais tu rougis toujours autant. »

En réalité, Emmett avait noté chaque petit changement. Les cheveux de Bella étaient plus longs. Sa taille plus fine, simplement accentué par un jeans plus moulant. Les restes de la dernière manucure d'Alice montraient les ongles de Bella toujours lissent et ronds. Elle n'avait pas grandit mais était devenu plus confiante avec ma famille autour d'elle, lui donnant une prestance plus importante. Bien qu'elle eu vraiment hésité devant la montagne que représentait mon frère. Il la dominait, résistant à l'envie de lui tapoter la tête comme un animal de compagnie.

_Et elle est toujours humaine_, a-t-il ajouté à mon intention. Frère…

Bella rougit encore plus, « Merci beaucoup. »

Il rit. « Je dois m'absenter une minute. Attendez-moi pour commencer à vous amuser. » _Je voudrais voir son visage quand elle ouvrira la boîte._ Il eut un petit rire silencieux, quand il ressortit par la porte d'entrée.

« J'essayerai » dit Bella en roulant des yeux.

Elle regarda à travers la pièce Jasper, et quand il ne suivi pas Alice à ses côtés, elle lui sourit avec soin. J'eu la lueur d'espoir que l'instinct de survie de Bella était encore intacte. Ou peut-être qu'elle pouvait sentir les luttes intérieures de Jasper.

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! » annonça Alice, conduisant Bella à une longue table mise en place à coté de mon piano. Un énorme gâteau rose trônait au centre, flanqué d'un autre vase de rose roses sur le coté, et un petit tat de présents de l'autre emballé dans du papier argenté. L'ébène du piano était d'un contraste frappant avec le rose vif du gâteau.

Posée derrière les cadeaux, il y avait une grande pile d'assiettes en verre et j'étouffais un gémissement. J'espérais qu'Alice ne s'est pas attendue à ce que nous mangions le gâteau. Des vomissements massifs n'étaient pas habituels pendant les fêtes d'anniversaire normales.

Bella faisait bonne figure, mais il y avait quelque chose de faux dans son regard. Allait-elle accepter ses présents sans protester ?

« Alice, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien - »

« Et je ne t'ai pas écoutée » l'interrompit Alice, rayonnant comme si elle avait vu la moindre lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de Bella. « Déballe celui-là » ordonna-t-elle, tendant à Bella le plus grand des trois paquets.

J'avais prédit la réaction de Bella, son hésitation à témérairement déchirer le papier et découvrir rapidement les prix. Elle prit la boîte avec soin, bien que surprise de son manque de substance. Premièrement elle lu l'étiquette, puis bascula de gauche à droite, à la recherche d'un endroit où déchirer le papier, mais aussi de découvrir que le contenu ne faisait aucun bruit. Elle nous regarda quand elle arracha un coin du papier, révélant les étiquettes sur la boîte.

Encore confuse, elle se concentrait pour l'examiné, et je serrais les lèvres quand elle trouva le haut de la boîte et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda à l'intérieur, et ses yeux s'agrandirent, surprise de trouver le vide.

_Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est !_ pensa fortement Rosalie, souriante pour une fois.

« Euh… merci. » dit Bella, non pas comme une déclaration mais comme une question.

Jasper se mit à rire, couvrant le mien. «C'est une stéréo pour ta camionnette. Emmett est en train de l'installer. Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas la refuser. »

Bella soupira, mais sourit chaleureusement. « Merci, Jasper, Rosalie», puis me regarda. Elle pinça les lèvres, toujours souriante, repensant certainement aux plaintes que j'avais formulé concernant la radio de son camion un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien que de la joie dans son regard, cependant, et cette vue me réchauffa comme seul le soleil pouvait le faire.

« Merci Emmett. » dit Bella un peu plus fort, et le rire de mon frère se joignit au sien.

_Elle est vraiment merveilleuse_, _Edward_, pensa Carlisle comprenant que Bella avait déjà admis qu'Emmett pouvait l'entendre sans crier.

« A notre tour à Edward et à moi. » pressa Alice. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu la réaction de Bella au cadeau – le futur était mystérieusement obscure. Bella allait-elle refuser d'ouvrir mon présent ?

En réponse à ma question muette, elle se retourna vers moi avec un regard dur. « Tu avais promis ! »

Juste quand Emmett bondit à l'intérieur de la pièce, après avoir accomplit sa tache. « Tip top au bon moment ! » brailla-t-il.

Bella ne m'avait pas quittée du regard. « Je n'ai pas dépensé un sou, » jurais-je en levant la main. Elle avait été très bien avec la radio – était-ce seulement avec mes cadeaux qu'elle avait un problème ?

Une mèche de cheveux s'égara sur son visage juste pour me cacher ses yeux, et j'arrivais derrière elle pour la remettre en place doucement. Le cœur de Bella sauta un battement, et Esmée serra la main de Carlisle à ce bruit.

_Il est tellement gentil avec elle ... c'est beau, Edward._

Bella prit une profonde inspiration, toujours sans sourire. «Très bien. », dit-elle, résignée.

Emmett rit. _Elle n'acceptera pas quelque chose de toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je le regardai et roulé les yeux. Il semblerait en effet.

Bella se saisit du paquet, mais ne pris pas le temps de l'observer. La forme et la taille devaient rendre évident pour elle ce que c'était, et sans une pensée, elle poussa avec force son doigt sous le bord de l'emballage.

Avant qu'elle puisse déchirer le papier, la peau de son doigt céda sur le bord tranchant. À ma grande horreur, une seule goutte de son sang commença à apparaître, au ralentit. Juste la vue de la petite mais croissante tache rouge fut suffisante pour causer à ma gorge une explosion brûlante de douleur, et dans mon estomac, l'anticipation d'un autre goût, la douce perfection de son sang. Au moment où cet arôme magnifique fleuri, le chasseur en moi, le monstre, trouva une nouvelle vie, choisir rapidement les artères pour fournir le repas le plus satisfaisant qui soit tout en n'en tirant un plaisir le plus long possible. Ma vision se brouilla pendant une fraction de seconde, tandis que le parfum devenait saveur, le goût extatique, me rappelant la dernière fois où son sang avait franchi mes lèvres.

« Zut ! » dit Bella seulement une seconde après la sensation de coupure, et comme toujours le son de sa voix cassa mes fantasme. Ma respiration cessa, ce qui ne m'apporta aucun soulagement, mais me permis de garder la maitrise de moi-même. Les pensées de ma famille me comblèrent car tous se battaient pour conserver leur sang-froid, coupant leur approvisionnements d'air, un par un. Leur soif n'était rien comparée à la mienne, mais leurs pensées suffirent à enflammer ma gorge desséchée encore plus. Je repoussais le monstre plus loin. Je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à Bella. Je ne _voulais_ pas lui faire du mal.

Mon amour n'était pas au courant des luttes autour d'elle, et tourna lentement la coupure et sa seule goutte de sang vers son visage. A ce moment, deux images apparurent, se superposent dans mon esprit: celle d'Alice, voyant Jasper plonger sur Bella; celle de Jasper, ses lèvres rencontrant la gorge de Bella. Dans la milliseconde suivante Jasper se tendit pour le saut, et je réagis par instinct.

Avec mon dernier souffle je criais: « NON! » rapidement pour intercepter mon frère affamé. Il était tellement rapide que ma seule option fut de pousser Bella loin, et de devenir un mur de pierre entre sa peau souple et les dents pointues et aiguisées comme des rasoirs de Jasper. Son corps s'écrasa contre le mien, son esprit complètement rempli d'une soif de sang au moins égale à la mienne, mais sans rien pour la contenir. Nos bras enlacés, et avec une fureur égale à sa soif je le retins.

_Elle - je dois l'avoir! Pousse-toi de mon chemin!_ Criaient ses pensées. C'était comme si Jasper avait régressé à l'état d'un vampire nouveau-né - son être tout entier était commandé par un seul mot, _sang_. Il buta sur moi, essayant désespérément de se frayer un chemin vers Bella. Alors même que je maintenais mon emprise sur lui, j'entendis un fracas, et la hargne de Jasper augmenta.

Son esprit s'emballa quand il vit Bella, allongée dans un tas de verre brisés, son bras recouvert de tessons. Je vis le carnage à travers ses yeux, et le feu de ma gorge m'emplit complètement. Le parfum de son sang était si profond que je pouvais le gouter à travers les pensées de Jasper, mais il n'avait qu'une vague idée du plaisir que le liquide chaud et vermillon incarné à mes yeux. Pulsation par pulsation le festin coulait… si attirant… et les pensées du reste de la famille s'emplirent également de tentation. Je ne pus contenir le grognement qui passa mes lèvres – mon démon intérieur n'était pas seulement assoiffé, mais également enragé.

_Sang… Gâchis… Mienne…_ Incapable de pensée cohérente maintenant, Jasper était focalisé sur le sang qui se rependait autour de Bella. Un grognement bestial montât de sa poitrine ses dents blanches claquant à plusieurs reprises quand il se précipita contre moi, sur elle. Ses défenses tombèrent pendant qu'il était consommé par un désir étouffant, et j'ai vu ma chance de déchirer sa gorge, arrêtant ainsi la menace pour mon amour, mon désir.

_NON EDWARD, PAS CA !_ Alice cria dans ses pensées, ses flashs de l'avenir me montrant non seulement sa douleur, mais aussi l'horreur de Bella à la vue de la tête coupée de Jasper roulant sur le plancher. Cette image me distrayant juste assez pour voir approcher Emmett derrière notre frère fou.

A qui venait-il en aide? A moi ou Jasper ? « Elle est mienne, » grondais-je rapidement, retenant toujours Jasper qui bataillait toujours contre moi. Je scrutais les pensées autour de moi, cherchant à détecter une autre menace, mais personne ne bougea. Emmett enroula ses bras autour de Jasper, le tirant en arrière, nous séparant.

Derrière moi, Bella saignait, et de la même manière que je m'étais battu pour la protéger de Jasper, je du lutter contre moi-même. Le venin faillit déborder de mes lèvres, la brûlure dans ma gorge était tellement intense que lorsque mes mains furent libres, j'eu de la peine à résister à l'envie de me retourner vers elle. Je vis mon amour dans l'esprit d'Alice, et réalisais que la raison pour laquelle, elle baignait dans son sang n'était pas due à Jasper mais parce que je l'avais imprudemment jeté sur la table pleine d'assiette.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

* * *

**Alors une petite review pour votre avis ? Oui ? Non ? Dans tous les cas bonne fin de semaine à tout le monde et rdv au prochain chapitre (qui est déjà prêt soit dit en passant !).**


	4. Points de suture

**Alors pour commencer merci à tous pour les reviews, alertes et tout et tout ! **

**Merci encore une fois à NiniWesley pour la relecture ! **

**Et comme toujours n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez^^**

**And now : la suite...**

* * *

**Points de suture**

_Je le tiens, Edward. Relax._ Les pensées d'Emmett étaient claires - il avait sa soif sous contrôle. Je ne bougeais pas, n'ayant confiance en personne autour de moi.

« Emmett, Rose, faites sortir Jasper, » ordonna Carlisle.

Emmett acquiesça. « Viens, » dit-il avec son dernier souffle d'air, trainant notre frère vers la porte. Jasper continuait de se battre, dirigeant ses attaques vers son ravisseur. Ses pensées étaient complètement incohérentes, un fatras de violence, de réactions sauvages.

Je grognais, plus fort cette fois, regardant autour de moi, me préparant à défendre Bella du reste de ma famille affamée, tout en combattant ma propre envie de l'attaquer. Prudemment, personne ne fit un geste vers moi.

_Maintenant tu vas peut être comprendre qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici, Edward_, pensa Rosalie tout en aidant Emmett à sortir un Jasper enragé. Je lui montrais les dents, mais elle ne réagit pas.

_Je dois partir, l'odeur est si forte_… Esmé commençait à paniquer, ses pensées se fragmentant comme celles de Jasper un peu plus tôt, et rapidement elle suivit Rosalie. « Je suis vraiment navrée, Bella, » gémit-elle, couvrant son visage de sa main.

Il ne restait qu'Alice et Carlisle maintenant, et Bella soupira derrière moi.

Lentement mon père fit un pas vers elle, les mains écartées, paumes vers le haut. « Laisse-moi approcher, Edward, » dit-il, sa soif contrôlée, mais forte. _Elle a besoin de soins médicaux_, pensa-t-il.

Alice avala sa salive durement alors qu'elle me montrait le futur immédiat : Carlisle recousant les plaies de Bella dans la cuisine. Sa confiance dans sa vision l'aidait à se maitriser, je relâchais ma position pour le laisser approcher. La seule menace restante pour Bella, c'était moi.

L'envie de la protéger avait éclipsé la soif, mais maintenant que le danger s'était éloigné, il y avait peu de chose pour me distraire de la combustion de ma gorge. Je serrais les dents essayant de me concentrer sur le moyen d'aider mon amour plutôt que d'en finir avec sa vie.

_Ses signes vitaux sont bons… aucun signe de choc… rien de cassé…_ Carlisle examinait soigneusement Bella pendant que je restais en arrière et observais. Son expression d'horreur était indéniable, mais rapidement elle se ressaisit, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à coté d'elle. Le courage qu'elle affichait était admirable, si imprudent. Elle _doit être_ terrifiée. Et le plus dangereux des montres était encore penché sur elle…moi.

« Tiens, » dit Alice, lui tendant une serviette, faisant beaucoup plus pour aider que j'en étais capable pour le moment. Je savais que ce serait insuffisant – les blessures de Bella nécessitaient plus que de simples premiers soins.

Avec un hochement de tête, il refusa son offre. « Il y a trop d'éclats de verre dans la blessure. » _Elle a besoin de points de suture mais elle ira bien Edward. C'est juste une coupure profonde. Tu vas bien ?_

Je n'ai pas répondu; je n'allais pas gaspiller le peu d'air dans mes poumons sur une question si inutile. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas bien - il devait le savoir. Une fois de plus Bella avait été sérieusement blessé et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de rester là, debout, à retenir ma respiration. Carlisle attacha un morceau de la nappe autour de son bras – endiguant ainsi le flux de sang. Au moins maintenant elle ne saignerait plus.

Bella pâlit, et j'essayais de ne pas penser à l'odeur qui en était certainement la cause.

La voix douce et compatissante de mon père se fit entendre. « Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'hôpital, Bella ? Ou préfères-tu que je m'occupe de toi ici ?» Il connaissait la réponse aussi bien que moi, même sans avoir vu la vision d'Alice.

« Ici, s'il-vous-plait. » gémit-elle. _En privé_, ajoutais-je dans ma tête. Elle pensait pouvoir cacher sa faiblesse au monde, et probablement à son père, mais elle se mettait encore plus en danger en restant ici. J'écoutais le groupe à l'extérieur… Jasper commençait à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais luttait encore contre Emmett. Mon coté protecteur se renforça encore.

« Je vais chercher ta sacoche, » offrit Alice, gardant ses distances avec Bella. Son contrôle était solide mais elle avait ses limites.

Carlisle hocha la tête cette fois. « Installons-nous dans la cuisine, » dit-il en me regardant. _Tu peux y aller, je vais prendre soin d'elle._

En réponse je m'avançai pour relever Bella doucement. Elle était si courageuse, je n'allais pas laisser transparaître ma fragilité.

« Comment te sens-tu Bella ? » demanda Carlisle alors que nous marchions.

« Ca va, » répondit-elle automatiquement, mais il y avait encore un soupçon de peur dans sa voix. Comme il se devait. Sa chaleur, son pouls, se diffusaient à travers mes mains, me tentant. Un hurlement à l'extérieur fut une distraction bienvenue tandis que Jasper se battait pour échapper à ses ravisseurs. Il les suppliait de le laisser partir, sa honte éclipsant la soif qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt. Alice regardait tristement par la fenêtre de la cuisine, l'écoutant souffrir. Au moins son amour était indemne, ai-je pensé méchamment. Je pouvais remédier à ça …

Elle me lança un regard menaçant, alors qu'elle voyait toutes les possibilités du proche avenir de Jasper. _N'y pense même pas_, m'a-t-elle avertit tandis que je fixais Bella.

Elle essaya de ne pas grimacer tandis que nous installions son bras sur la table, toujours si courageuse. _Oh Bella, Je suis désolée…_ pensa Alice.

Je me tenais à côté de mon amour, repoussant toutes les émotions, sentiments et pensées sauf une ... _elle a besoin de moi_. Peu importe combien c'était difficile pour moi, elle était celle qui souffrait, et je serais ici avec elle. La brûlure en moi augmenta encore, alors que je regardais une autre goutte de sang tomber de son bras, sur la table.

« Je t'en prie, vas-t-en,» dit Bella faisant passer mes besoins avant les siens… une fois de plus.

« Je suis capable de me contenir, »dis-je, avec le peu d'air qu'il me restait.

« Inutile de jouer les héros. Carlisle n'a pas besoin de ton aide. Va respirer l'air frais.» Ce dernier lui injecta un anesthésique local, et Bella inhala à travers ses dents de douleur. Les aiguilles étaient vraiment ce qu'elle craignait, plutôt que le meurtrier assit près d'elle.

« Je vais rester, » ai-je dit avec mon dernier souffle d'air. Avec mes poumons vides, je souffrirais avec elle, en silence.

« Pourquoi es-tu si masochiste ? » a-t-elle marmonné, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre. Elle passait presque tout son temps avec une créature qui pouvait la tuer en moins d'une seconde, qui désirait le faire à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait et qui avait presque réussi à plus d'une occasion … et elle m'appelait masochiste ?

Carlisle se mit du coté de Bella. « Mieux vaudrait que tu rejoignes Jasper avant qu'il ne dépasse les bornes. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut terriblement. Toi seul pourras le calmer. »

Non, c'était Alice que Jasper attendait, pas moi.

« Oui, va retrouver ton frère, » enchérit Bella, avec force. Etait-elle simplement altruiste, ou essayait-elle de me repousser?

« Comme ça, tu serviras à quelque chose, » rajouta Alice. Trois contre un. _Dis à Jazz que je serais là dans une minute._

Ils savaient tous que je ne pouvais pas répondre. Que je n'avais plus d'air. J'envisageais de reprendre un souffle, mais la brulure de ma gorge augmenta, anticipant l'odeur de la blessure ouverte de Bella. Bien. J'avais quelque chose à dire à mon frère. Je fis un signe à mon amour avant de partir. En un instant, je traversais la pelouse et me retrouvais dans la foret.

Le premier sentiment que j'eus de Jasper était sa honte. _J'aurais pu tuer Bella. Elle a été si effrayée._ Mais sa frayeur était à peine présente dans son souvenir, seulement un tiraillement comparé au désir affamé auquel il avait succombé. Quand ses pensées y revinrent, ma colère grandit.

Esmé était inquiète – pour Bella, pour Jasper, et pour moi.

Comme d'habitude, Rosalie était le centre d'attention d'Emmett, mais lui aussi gardait une pensée pour Bella. La sympathie de ma famille aurait dû me fournir un certain réconfort, mais elle ne servi qu'à amplifier ma propre honte. J'aurais du être avec elle, au lieu de chercher à apaiser la conscience de mon frère.

« Peut-être que nous devrions le laisser partir, lui donner une longueur d'avance, pour que ce soit équitable. Edward arrive pour toi, Jasper, » dit Rosalie.

« Arrête ça, Rosalie, tu es incorrigible, » gronda Esmé.

Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude dans l'esprit de Rosalie; le défendre était la seule pensée dans sa tête. Même si elle jouissait à cette situation un peu trop, et Emmett rit en réponse, anormalement. Ils ne savaient pas que leurs émotions n'étaient pas entièrement les leurs.

Ils étaient rassemblés à quelques kilomètres, au bord de la rivière. Pendant que Jasper se lamentait, il complotait également, voulant cacher sa honte et sa peur – de moi. Il comptait sur Rosalie pour distraire assez longtemps Emmett pour pouvoir se libérer. Comme ma superficielle sœur ne réalisait pas qu'il manipulait ses émotions il modifia sa stratégie avec un certain humour.

Une vague de désir enveloppa Rosalie et elle mit ses bras autour des épaules d'Emmett. «Il y a tant d'autres choses que nous pourrions faire maintenant », dit-elle séduisante.

Cette fois Emmett répondit sans l'aide de Jasper et sa prise s'est desserrée, en un clin d'œil Jasper avait disparu.

« Jasper! » cria Esmé, mais il était trop tard. Il se précipita dans les bois, évitant les arbres et les troncs d'arbres abattus. J'étais déjà en course quand Emmett réalisa ce qui se passait et il vit seulement un flou quand je courais entre Esmé et Rosalie.

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Jasper, » ai-je menacé. Tout le contrôle, la retenue dont j'avais fait preuve était retombée, disparaissant comme neige au soleil. L'air frais me purifia, allégeant la brûlure et alimentant ma vitesse… et ma fureur. En deux secondes je pouvais voir Jasper, en trois je le renversais, le poussant à terre rudement. « Tu n'es qu'un bâtard, » ai-je grondé.

J'étais accablé des remords émanant de mon frère, et il me retourna sur le dos. D'un bond, j'atterris dans une position accroupie, prêt à attaquer.

Jasper bondit sur ses pieds, préparé. «Tu sais combien je suis désolé, Edward. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé. »

Je me précipitais sur lui de nouveau, en anticipant sa réaction, pour m'emparer de ses épaules. « Tu as essayé? » Qu'il ait pris la peine d'essayer me mis hors de moi. Cette vie n'était pas pour lui. Il était un chasseur solitaire, et le serait toujours.

_Comment est-elle Edward ? Elle va bien ?_ Jasper essaya encore de détourner ma colère, m'inondant de sa honte, de sa haine pour sa faiblesse. Cette fois la distraction ne fonctionna pas, agissant comme de l'essence sur un feu, faisant viré ma vue au rouge ardent.

« Tu as réellement faillit la tuer. As-tu une idée de comment je me sens ? » hurlais-je, le secouant violemment. Mon cœur était le miroir de la honte de Jasper, s'y ajoutant l'angoisse, la peur, la torture que je ressentais chaque fois que je voyais Bella proche de la mort. Sous une voiture à Forks… gisante sur le plancher d'un studio de danse… et quelques minutes auparavant Jasper salivant au dessus d'elle. Toute ma frustration face à la situation impossible dans laquelle j'étais – être si fort, mais incapable de protéger l'être qui comptait le plus pour moi… désirant son amour, mais souhaitant… luttant chaque jour contre l'avenir que Bella et Alice me rappelaient constamment… tout est ressortit.

La force de mon émotion stupéfia Jasper, et il me regarda fixement avec ses grands yeux dorés tandis que je le plaquais contre un rocher. « CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! » ai-je hurlé, pressant ses épaules profondément dans la pierre.

Ses bras sont retombés sur les miens_. Je suis désolé, Edward, pour tout. Je comprends, vraiment._ Son esprit s'emplit de vieux souvenirs, quand son amie, sa mère en quelque sorte, Maria, le traquait.

J'essayais d'ignorer sa dernière tentative pour échapper à ma colère, mais il attrapa ma chemise, tirant mon visage vers le sien, continuant à dérouler ses souvenirs. Elle l'avait impliqué dans le meurtre d'un homme pour tenter de l'attirer vers elle, et loin de nous. À un moment, elle avait menacé de tuer Alice, et je sentais sa peur et sa frustration d'avoir mis la vie de son amour en danger à cause de qui il était. «Je l'avais presque perdue, », dit-il d'une voix rauque et sa crainte s'est ajouté à la mienne.

« Edward, laisse-le, » a commandé Esmé, mais je l'ignorais.

«Ce n'est pas la même chose, et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas essayé de tuer Alice. Elle était à l'abri de tes frères. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Jasper devint provoquant, poussant contre ma poitrine. « Et tu ne peux pas ressentir ce que je ressens. Tu peux entendre la soif des autres, lire comme ils en souffrent – mais moi je la ressens. Ma gorge brule autant que la tienne quand tu es avec elle, en plus de ma propre soif. Maintenant ajoute cinq autres vampires dans la pièce et ça devient ingérable. C'est comme redevenir nouveau-né, Edward – tu te souviens certainement de ça. »

« Si tu le savais, alors tu n'aurais pas du être là, » sifflais-je entre mes dents.

« C'est ma faute, pas la sienne, » dit une petite voix derrière moi. « Laisse-le. » Le ton doux d'Alice ne faisait que renforcer son ordre. _J'aurais du voir ce qui allait ce passer. Si j'avais vu les choses auraient été différentes._

Je regardais Jasper cinq seconds avant de bouger. « Ne te remets pas à courir, » l'avertis-je, le laissant s'extraire du granite.

« Il ne le fera pas, » dit fermement Alice.

« Et tu peux voir ça ? » ricanais-je.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers moi. _Je suis désolée. Carlisle devrait avoir presque terminé._

Ma colère s'effritait lentement remplacée par l'envie de voir Bella. J'avais besoin de revenir vers elle. Mais était-ce pour la protéger, ou ...

Sans un mot, je retournais vers la maison.

Rosalie renifla quand je suis passé près d'elle. « Te battre avec Jasper te fais te sentir mieux ? » me railla-t-elle.

« Rose, » avertit Emmett, à juste titre, vu mon humeur changeante. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa femme, mais je l'ignorais.

« Tu peux blâmer Jasper si tu veux – mais en réalité c'est ta faute, » a-t-elle poursuivis. J'ai continué à marcher, en essayant de ne pas l'écouter. « Tu l'as amené ici, nous obligeant à jouer à ton petit jeu d'humain. Maintenant tu sais – ça ne marchera jamais. »

J'ai tourné les talons et Emmett s'est matérialisé devant moi. « Edward, retourne toi et continus à marcher, » prévint-il. « Bella a besoin de toi. »

_Va retrouver ton animal de compagnie_, ajouta Rosalie, tirant Emmett vers les autres.

_Quelle salope_, pensais-je, mais il valait mieux ne pas le dire tout haut. Peu de gens pouvait tirer de moi un langage aussi grossier comme Rosalie le pouvait, et le mot aurait particulièrement offensé Emmett. Avant que j'eu réagit, Esmé me prit le bras.

« Puis-je rentrer avec toi ? » Elle souriait, mais ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle essayer de m'empêcher d'attaquer un autre de mes frères et sœurs. « Je dois nettoyer le living room. » Elle m'encouragea d'un geste, attendant que je reprenne mon chemin.

J'acquiesçais, lançant un regard d'avertissement à Rosalie. Ses mots étaient plus qu'irritant, parce que piqués de vérité. Ma colère se retourna contre moi, là d'où elle venait.

Esmé ne parlait pas, se concentrant très fort sur son projet de nettoyage, je n'écoutais pas très longtemps.

L'image du sang de Bella répandu sur le sol blanc me ramena à la réalité. Elle était blessée, et je n'avais pas été assez fort pour juste rester assis à coté d'elle pendant qu'elle souffrait. Je ne pouvais même pas la consoler avec mes mots ... Un souffle d'air et j'aurais été sur sa gorge, de ça je n'avais aucun doute.

Une question flottait dans ma tête. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avis-je perdu le contrôle de le bête en moi ?_ Mes yeux ne voyaient pas les arbres tandis que je cherchais une réponse.

Péniblement, je me rappelai la sinistre scène en Arizona. La soif avait été intense, mais j'avais réussit à lutter, mes pensées tournées vers l'objectif de sauver Bella. Ce n'est que lorsque son sang avait effectivement franchi mes lèvres que je m'étais perdu ... Je frissonnais, me souvenant de l'extase qu'avait provoqué sa saveur, et Esmé me serra le bras.

_Elle va très bien_, pensait-elle, devinant seulement mes pensées. Il n'y avait pas lieu de corriger ça.

J'avais eu le temps de me préparer à cette scène, réalisais-je. Quatre heures avant d'arriver, j'avais visualisé la manière dont James voulait attaquer Bella, comment il voulait la torturer. Quand j'avais découvert qu'il avait réussi à l'attirer à lui, ma soif s'était transformée en une furieuse obsession de la sauver. Même quand j'avais posé mes lèvres sur sa peau douce et aspiré le venin, j'étais toujours son protecteur, et sa voix faible était la chose que m'avait permis de me pas me consumer… avec elle.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu d'avertissement, pas de temps de préparation. Le protecteur en moi était assez fort tant qu'il y avait une menace, mais une fois Bella a l'abri des autres, je devenais la menace. Je serais toujours un danger pour elle, quel que soit le contrôle que je croyais avoir.

Je devais trouver le moyen d'empêcher que cela ne se reproduise jamais. D'une certaine manière il fallait que je trouve la force de faire ce qui était juste ... la force pour libérer Bella de ce monde que j'avais amené autour d'elle comme une cage d'acier. J'avais forgé cette prison de mes propres mains, par mes désirs égoïstes. Je pouvais changer ça. Pour toujours.

Mon attention se porta sur l'état actuel de Bella alors que nous approchions de la maison. Je me suis arrêté à la lisière des arbres, sous le choc de la fragrance de son parfum qui flottait dans l'esprit de Carlisle. "Ca y est, c'est fini ..." dit-il, et j'ai expiré, réalisant que je retenais involontairement mon souffle à l'idée de son odeur.

« Il va me falloir du temps pour nettoyer, » dit Esmé.

« Non, je peux… » Bella était de ma responsabilité.

Elle m'arrêta d'une autre pression sur mon bras. « Je peux le faire chéri. Tu as déjà été si fort, permets-moi de le faire pour toi. » Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse, et commença à traverser la pelouse.

J'ai essayé de la retenir, de l'arrêter, de lui dire qu'elle avait tort... mais je ne pouvais pas. Déjà le feu dans ma gorge reflétait des images abominables de la façon dont je voulais retrouver Bella, la toucher, l'embrasser, son goût ... Je devais reprendre le contrôle avant de pouvoir la voir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était donc? Une promenade aux frontières de la mort de plus?

L'idée fausse dont je m'étais persuadé, que j'étais une sorte d'ange gardien tordus, ne pouvait plus me tromper. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour la protéger du danger de ma présence, c'était clair. Mais aurais-je la force d'éloigner le mal, de m'éloigner?

Esmé s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, en prenant un dernier souffle d'air frais. _Je vais bien_, pensa-t-elle, le disant autant pour moi que pour elle quand elle entra dans la maison. Même ma mère était un danger. Cela devait cesser.

Mon attention se tourna vers les pensées de Carlisle et la voix de Bella tandis que je luttais avec moi-même.

«Les autres membres du clan ne partagent pas votre foi ? » Au son de ses paroles je me calmais instantanément. Elle allait vraiment bien.

Carlisle s'approcha de l'évier, considérant sa réponse. « Edward me suit jusqu'à un certain point. Pour lui Dieu et le ciel existent... l'enfer aussi. Mais il doute de l'existence d'un au-delà pour notre espèce. » Combien de fois avais-je essayé de le convaincre du contraire? «Il est persuadé que nous avons perdu notre âme. »

Bien sûr que l'avions perdu. Mais c'était un vieil argument. Qu'est-ce qui avait attiré Bella sur le sujet?

«Lorsque je regarde… mon fils… quand je vois sa force, sa bonté, son éclat, je suis d'autant plus certain de la légitimité de mes espérances. » Comme sa vision était fausse ... il lutait avec acharnement pour trouver un semblant de bonté en moi, là où il n'y en avait pas. « Comment admettre qu'un être tel Edward ne mérite pas plus? »

La tête de Bella approuva avec insistance, et je me pinçais l'arrête de mon nez. Il me glorifiait, nourrissant sa fantastique image de nous, de moi.

« Toutefois si je pensais comme lui ... » Ses yeux la scrutaient. _Tu es si belle, si fragile, si confiante. Il t'aime tellement ..._ et il précisa sa pensée. «Ou plutôt, si toi, tu partageais ses convictions, serais-tu capable de lui voler son âme ? »

Dans l'ombre, je me figeais, abasourdi. La logique de mon père, à la différence de la mienne, était parfaite. Même Bella ne serait pas en mesure de trouver une faille dans son argumentation. J'ai regardé à travers les yeux de Carlisle, curieux. Qu'allait-elle dire à cette réponse inattendu ?

Je vis la bouche de Bella s'ouvrir, puis se fermer, alors qu'elle essayait de répondre. Carlisle avait succinctement transmis tout ce que j'avais essayé de lui dire depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa campagne pour devenir un vampire. Il était tellement plus que ce que je ne pourrais jamais être.

Impuissante, le visage ridé par la frustration, je me retins de sourire. La lecture des expressions de Bella, en essayant de déchiffrer ses pensées étaient une des choses que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire plus longtemps.

« Tu mesure l'ampleur de la difficulté, » dit Carlisle. Il n'y avait pas une once de satisfaction dans sa voix, seulement de la patience. _Et elle aime Edward, plus profondément qu'il ne le sait. _

Bella ne renonça pas, secouant la tête. « C'est mon choix. »

«Le sien également, c'est lui qui endossera ou non cette responsabilité. » L'esprit de Carlisle dériva à chacun de ses enfants, continuant à s'attarder sur moi pendant un moment avant de se fixer sur Rosalie. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ses regrets d'avoir pris cette vie.

« Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir procéder. » Elle regardait mon père avec espoir et je m'étranglais presque, essayant d'étouffer mon rire. Rosalie aurait du être le dernier humain que Carlisle avait changé; elle avait méprisé cette vie dès la première seconde où elle avait repris connaissance. Quand elle avait apporté Emmett mourant à la maison, elle avait du littéralement supplier Carlisle de l'infecter, lui rappelant cruellement sa culpabilité sur sa souffrance pour obtenir ce qu'elle avait voulu de lui. Il ne succomberait jamais aux demandes puériles de Bella.

Carlisle riait sous cape. « Je t'arrête tout de suite ! C'est avec lui que tu devras aborder ce sujet. » Son esprit erra encore, retournant aux regrets, mais se rappelant également le visage joyeux d'Emmett quand il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Rosalie. Mon père avait senti un certain rachat, les voyant si heureux ensemble, mais le doute avait toujours subsisté. « Mais, j'ai été confronté à cette situation et je te garantis qu'on ne se débarrasse jamais du doute. La plupart du temps, je pense avoir agi au mieux. Et pourtant, ai-je eu raison de condamner mes compagnons à cette existence ? Je n'ai pas de réponse tranchée à cette question. C'est la mère d'Edward qui m'a décidé. » Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui je me rappelais ma mère humaine.

Je me dirigeai vers la maison, sachant qu'Esmé en avait fini avec la première étape du nettoyage, écoutant Carlisle raconter l'histoire de ma transformation. Bien que j'aie vu ma mère dans sa mémoire plusieurs fois, je repris mon souffle à cette image dans son esprit. Mes souvenirs d'elle était un mélange flou de blanc, d'auburn et de vert. Je me rappeler le son de sa voix, quand elle chantait pour moi alors que j'étais terrassé par la fièvre.

La mémoire de Carlisle était parfaite, et les traits de son visage étaient clairement définit. À bien des égards, regarder ma mère était comme regarder dans un miroir. La moitié supérieure de son visage, ses yeux, ses sourcils et cheveux étaient identiques aux miens. La différence était la couleur de ses yeux, bien sûr, leur vert était brillant, plein de vie, même si elle était proche de la mort. Ils étaient si humains.

Le reste de son visage doux n'était pas le mien; la brève rencontre de Carlisle avec mon père inconscient prouvait que je ressemblais moins à mon homonyme. Mes souvenirs de lui étaient encore plus vagues, traces d'un passé qui avait brûlé dans ma transformation, ma descente...

Bella était hypnotisée par le récit, son visage réagissant au choc, à l'inquiétude, à la compassion à mesure qu'il parlait. Tristement, je réalisais qu'elle montrait les mêmes expressions que lorsque nous avions regardé le film dans l'après-midi. Carlisle lui racontait un conte fantastique de perte tragique et de résurrection miraculeuse, et non la vérité, les faits sombres de la mort prématurée d'une mère aimante mais délirante. Bella vit ma transformation comme une libération de la douleur, de la mort, et non pas comme une condamnation à l'obscurité éternelle.

Je ne blâmais pas Carlisle, ni ma mère de m'avoir condamné à cette existence, c'était le destin qui avait un sens de l'humour cruel.

« Après toutes ces années d'indécision, j'ai suivi une impulsion, tout bêtement, » a dit Carlisle avec une ironie désabusée, vérifiant mon affirmation que j'étais toujours destiné pour cette… vie. Mais pas elle, pas Bella. Je ne répéterais pas ces erreurs de jugement … son destin ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas, être le mien. Il y avait seulement une façon de l'empêcher, je le savais maintenant.

Quand Carlisle décrit ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, son cœur se serra. J'avais depuis longtemps pardonné pour les blessures qu'il m'avait infligé, pensant qu'elles étaient nécessaires à la transformation, mais il s'en voulait encore, il savait à présent qu'elles étaient inutiles. La douleur supplémentaire qu'il pensait m'avoir imposée n'était rien comparé à ce que j'allais devoir affronter rapidement. En entrant dans la maison, l'écho de cette agonie me traversa alors que j'étais bombardé du doux parfum de Bella. L'eau de Javel utilisée par Esmé ne pouvait pas le cacher.

« Mais je n'ai pas regretté mon geste. Je n'ai jamais déploré d'avoir sauvé Edward. » affirma Carlisle, inconscient de ma présence. Il secoua la tête. _Surtout maintenant_. Il considéra le visage chaud de Bella, notant ses yeux fatigués. _Elle a besoin de sommeil_. « Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

«Je m'en occupe,», ais-je dis. Bella n'avait pas besoin d'entendre plus de contes de fée sur le chemin du retour. Ce monde n'était pas pour elle, et en quelque sorte je devais l'éloigner de ça ... l'éloigner de moi. C'était la bonne chose à faire.

Elle me regarda, essayant de lire sur mon visage comme je l'avais fait tant de fois sur le sien avant, mais j'effaçais de mon expression toute émotion. Je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de voir mon combat, la façon dont mon amour pour elle luttait contre le monstre meurtrier. Je ne pouvais pas lui laisser voir que l'amour ne pouvait gagner qu'en perdant ... en la perdant.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait être ici, entourée de tant de périls. Partir d'ici était la partie la plus facile. Me soustraire à sa vie était la tâche impossible. Mais je n'avais plus le choix, maintenant.

« J'aime autant que ce soit Carlisle, » dit Bella, me regardant dans les yeux. Ne voyant rien, son visage et son regard dérivèrent vers son corsage, qui était un gâchis de sang et de lambeaux. Un autre rappel graphique du fiasco qu'était devenu son anniversaire.

«Je vais bien, » dis-je, en voyant la détresse sur son visage. Je du faire un effort de contrôle pour l'empêcher de se soucier de moi. « Il faut que tu te changes. Charlie risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque s'il te voit dans cet état. Je préviens Alice. »

Je partis avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver un autre argument. Moins on parlerait, mieux ce serait. Je n'avais pas couru loin, quand j'entendis l'esprit d'Alice.

_Je suis sur le chemin du retour. Esmé a la chemise parfaite_, pensait Alice, alors qu'elle regardait dans mon futur. Je conduisais Bella chez elle, me garait devant sa maison. Quand Alice essaya de regarder au-delà de ce moment, il n'y avait rien. Ma résolution était chancelante, et elle le savait.

« Qu'est ce que tu essaie de décider Edward ? » demanda-t-elle, s'arrêtant près de moi. Encore une fois l'avenir tourbillonnait dans son esprit, mais c'était un brouillard sombre. Si elle ne pouvait pas me donner ma décision de partir, cela signifiait que ma volonté n'était pas encore assez forte pour déterminer ce qui allait arriver.

« Edward, tu es fait pour être avec elle, » a-t-elle deviné.

Pour toute réponse je me mis à courir, essayant de mettre de la distance entre les mots d'Alice et l'espoir qu'ils me procuraient. Le destin était bien trop cruel pour me permettre un tel futur.

La voix de Bella transperça la nuit. « Laissez-moi faire, Esmé. »

Esmé nota la rougeur de Bella en déglutissant. « J'ai terminé. Comment te sens-tu ? »

«Ca va, » répondit automatiquement Bella. Malheureusement, elle avait utilisée cette expression trop souvent en ma présence. « Carlisle coud plus vite que son ombre. » Elles rirent toutes les deux légèrement, insensible à la source de cet humour – les blessures de Bella.

Nous les avons interrompu, et Alice a continué « Viens, je vais te trouver une tenue moins macabre, », emmenant Bella a l'étage.

Nous savions tous que Bella allait questionner Alice, et bien que Carlisle veuille entendre les réponses qu'elle lui ferait, il choisit de me distraire.

« Tu vas bien, Edward ? » me demanda-t-il. Lui et Esmé essayait de décrypter les expressions de mon visage. Pour une fois être fait de pierre était une bonne chose.

« Non. » dis-je sincèrement.

Esmé pensa à m'étreindre, mais quand je lui retournais un regard glacial elle se ravisa.

« Comment va Jasper ? » demanda Carlisle.

_« Comment va Jasper ?_ » demanda Bella en écho à l'étage.

Typique, se faire passer après les autres, encore une fois. « Ca va. », imitant le mantra de Bella.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Une erreur a été commise ... »

« Ne te fatigue pas, Carlisle, » le coupais-je. «Les mots ne suffiront pas à régler à cette situation. » Non, quelque chose devait être fait. Et je devais le faire. J'ignorais l'inquiétude de Carlisle.

Bella poursuivit son désintéressement, pardonnant Jasper pour sa nature. «Il n'est pas responsable. Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas. Pas du tout. D'accord ? »

« Compte sur moi. » Alice était d'accord, tout comme Rosalie. Bella ne serait jamais venu ici sans _mon_ insistance.

Carlisle continuait à réfléchir à mon comportement impassible pendant qu'il redressait la table, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Esmé termina le nettoyage en plaçant les cadeaux non ouvert sur la table, se demandant si Bella pouvait encore les apprécier.

Finalement elle apparut, et je restais sur le pas de la porte, voulant la presser, souhaitant cependant que le temps s'arrête. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu'elle soit encore en danger, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre sans elle.

«N'oublie pas tes affaires ! » dit Alice alors que Bella se préparait à partir. « Tu nous remercieras plus tard, quand tu auras fini de déballer. » _Découvrira-t-elle jamais ce qu'il y a dedans?_ pensa t-elle avec un grognement. Sa vision n'était pas encore claire.

Esmé et Carlisle dirent bonsoir. Tout le monde me regardait quand j'ai entrainé Bella vers la porte, mais j'ai refusé de les regarder.

_Que veux-tu décider, Edward?_ pensa Alice alors que je me détournais. Son incapacité à voir mon avenir ne faisait qu'ajouter à mes soucis ... Cela voulait dire que je n'étais pas encore assez fort pour donner suite à mes intentions. De combien d'autre manière Bella allait payer pour ma faiblesse ?

Bella sortit presque en courant de la maison - peut-être que l'horreur de ce qui s'était produit la rattrapait finalement. Non, évidement que non, mais je refusais d'insister sur ses réactions contre-natures.

Silencieusement, j'ouvris sa porte et elle monta dans la camionnette. Alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour, je me concentrais sur la tache à accomplir. La ramener à la maison – et l'y laisser. Seule.

* * *

Alors c'était comment ? Vous voulez la suite ?


	5. Décision

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voici la suite... de la décision d'Edward !**

**

* * *

****Décision**

Les arbres défilaient tandis que je remontais l'allée, poussant la camionnette de Bella à ses limites. Comme si dire au revoir à Bella plus rapidement allait rendre la tâche plus facile.

« Dis quelque chose, » dit-elle désespérément.

Je ne pu masquer mon irritation en lui répondant. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? _» Que je me hais de t'avoir presque tué… une fois de plus ?_

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se recroqueviller contre la portière de la Chevrolet, et je me suis fustigé. «Que tu me pardonnes. » Sa voix était calme, mais ses paroles m'allèrent droit au cœur.

« Te pardonner ? A toi ? De quoi ? » Elle n'allait quand même pas se sentir responsable de cette épouvantable situation. Absurde.

« Si j'avais été plus prudente, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. »

Il était hors de question qu'elle s'accuse de tout ça – j'étais celui qui l'avait trainée, forcée, obligée à supporter une fête d'anniversaire dont elle ne voulait pas, entourée de monstres sanguinaires. «Bella, tu t'es coupée avec un bout de papier. Tu ne mérites pas d'être fusillée pour ça ! » Si elle avait été n'importe tout ailleurs il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Soudain, mon esprit imagina la fête que Bella aurait dû avoir…

« N'empêche c'est de ma faute, » insista-t-elle.

Son entêtement augmenta ma culpabilité, et les mots fusèrent. « Ta faute ? Si tu t'étais blessée chez Mike Newton, en présence de Jessica, d'Angela et de tes autres amis normaux, qu'aurait-il pu arriver de grave ? Qu'ils soient à court de pansements ? Si tu avais trébuché sur une pile d'assiettes, et ce sans que personne ne t'y précipite, aurait-ce été un drame ? Au pire, tu aurais mis du sang sur la banquette de la voiture pendant qu'ils t'emmenaient aux urgences. Mike Newton t'aurait tenu la main pendant qu'on te recousait, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lutter contre l'envie de te tuer pendant les soins. Ne t'accuse pas Bella. Cela ne sert qu'à augmenter le dégout que j'éprouve à mon encontre. » Le volant craquait sous la pression de mes doigts, j'eus de la peine à ne pas l'écraser.

«Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi nous en sommes à évoquer Mike Newton ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Parce qu'il serait beaucoup plus sain pour toi de le fréquenter, » grondais-je. Mike Newton était un enfant ignorant qui était à peine conscient du monde autour de lui ... mais il était infiniment mieux pour Bella. Il ne serait jamais amené à lui faire du mal – à la tuer. Cela me retourna l'estomac d'imaginer que, Mike Newton – ou quelqu'un comme lui - devait être avec Bella… et pas moi.

« Plutôt mourir ! Toi seul compte. »

_Voudrais-tu que je te tue? _

La vision d'Alice de ma Bella avec les yeux rouges-sang d'un nouveau-né me donna la terrible réponse. « Inutile d'être aussi théâtrale, » dis-je, essayant de contenir ma colère. Je réprimais ces émotions, les enfermais avec l'amour et le désir que j'avais pour elle. Nous étions près de sa maison maintenant. Je devais dire au revoir.

« Inutile d'être aussi bête, » répliqua-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. J'arrêtais la camionnette dans l'allée, et continuais à regarder le pare-brise, me préparant à dire les mots. Les mots qui allaient me déchirer le cœur. _Adieu, Bella._

Mais le silence était tout ce dont j'étais capable.

« Tu restes, cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Cette simple requête mettait en péril mes résolutions.

Je restais figé, détournant le regard. _Non_, essayais-je de dire, mais mon cœur me trahit. « Mieux vaudrait que je rentre. » Et ne jamais revenir. Ce qui était vrai.

« C'est mon anniversaire, », supplia-t-elle, et je sus que j'avais perdu. En quelques mots elle avait détruit mes plans, m'attirant, et le danger que je représentais, encore plus à elle, alors qu'elle aurait du me repousser. Mais il était clair que je ne pouvais pas la quitter… pas encore. Une partie de moi se réjouie, souhaitant la serrer dans mes bras. L'autre part de moi était couverte de honte. Je la protégerais, je le promettais.

« N'espère pas jouer sur tous les tableaux. Soit tu acceptes qu'on te le souhaite, soit tu refuses. Pas les deux en fonctions de tes sautes d'humeur. » L'argument était aussi faible que ma résolution. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement dire _Non!_

Elle avait entendu la capitulation dans ma réplique, et le soulagement dans sa voix termina de déchiqueter ma volonté. « Alors va pour les célébrations ! On se voit là-haut.» Avec sa bonne main, elle ouvrit la portière et sauta dehors. Je ne bougeais pas - faisant une dernière tentative pour m'extraire de sa vie. Elle revint en arrière pour rassembler maladroitement ses cadeaux.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de les accepter, » dis-je, la regardant enfin. Le contenu n'était pas quelque chose dont elle aurait besoin après que je sois parti.

« J'y tiens,» puis s'arrêta, scrutant mon visage.

« Je te signale que Carlisle et Esmé ont dépensé de l'argent. » Et l'autre est de ma part… Elle avait clairement indiqué que mes cadeaux n'étaient pas une chose acceptable pour elle.

« Je m'en remettrai. » Un demi-sourire franchit ses lèvres, quand elle claqua la portière, empêchant toute réponse. Elle avait un contrôle complet sur moi. Si seulement elle pouvait me dire où aller, alors il n'y aurait aucun problème. Mais cela serait une faiblesse de parler - elle n'était pas responsable de cette situation, moi oui.

Je sortis de la camionnette et pris les présents des mains de Bella. « Laisse-moi les porter, » lui dis-je vaincu. Peut-être que je pouvais céder à ma faiblesse ce soir, et essayer de nouveau demain. « Je te retrouve dans ta chambre. »

« Merci, » dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

« Bon anniversaire, » soupirais-je. Y avait-il autre chose à faire ? Je me penchais, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes, incapable de résister. Quand elle essaya de prolonger notre contact, je lui adressais un sourire éclatant, témoin de l'amour que je portais à mon ange parfait. Mais je savais ce que cet amour exigeait de moi.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la porte d'entrée, j'étais déjà passé par sa fenêtre et posé sur son lit. Pendant que j'attendais dans sa chambre, je réfléchis encore. Si Carlisle avait ramené Bella à la maison, je n'aurais pas été assis ici. J'aurais pu disparaitre dans la nuit, sans laisser de trace. Elle aurait été surprise quand je ne me serais pas présenté à l'école le lendemain, mais elle se serait rappelée la dernière fois où j'avais disparu. Attendrait-elle, pensant que j'allais revenir ? Ou me rechercherait-elle ? Où irait-elle… en Alaska ?

Non, je ne devais pas m'esquiver comme un lâche. Elle méritait la paix, définitivement. Je ne pouvais pas juste partir – je devais la libérer de moi. Je devais casser notre relation lui faire comprendre que cet au revoir était différent, qu'il était pour toujours. _J'avais à faire l'impossible._

Sa voix flottait dans les escaliers, me faisant ressentir un bonheur que je savais que j'allais désirer chaque jour du reste de ma vie. Je me fis plaisir pour un moment, me souvenant de l'accomplissement que j'avais éprouvé quand elle avait dit pour la première fois qu'elle m'aimait, alors qu'elle dormait. Cela avait été un rêve pour moi tout autant que pour elle, réalisais-je, et il touchait à sa fin. Si seulement le rêve pouvait devenir fade à ma mémoire de la même manière qu'il s'estomperait de la sienne.

J'entendis Bella dire un bonsoir nerveux à Charlie alors qu'elle courait dans les escaliers. Une question se forma dans l'esprit de son père, bien que je n'aurais pas pu dire quoi exactement s'il ne l'avait pas formulé à voix haute.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras? » demanda Charlie.

«J'ai trébuché. Rien de grave. » Les capacités de Bella à mentir ne s'étaient pas améliorées, mais Charlie était distrait par la télévision.

«Bella, » soupira-t-il.

« Bonne nuit papa, » dit-elle en se ruant à l'étage. La porte de la salle de bain c'était refermée bruyamment. Je pris le cadeau de Carlisle pour Bella et fis courir mes doigt dessus, essayant de ne pas penser à la magnifique femme qui se changeait à quelques pas de là… et au fait que j'étais trop faible pour la garder en sécurité. Je l'aimais tellement – c'était pathétique.

Quelques instants après, elle était là, insensible à mon humeur.

« Salut, » ai-je murmuré.

« Salut, » répondit-elle, déplacement les cadeaux et en s'asseyant sur mes genoux. La chaleur de sa joue contre ma poitrine était électrisante, et je ne pu résister de l'enlacer. Encore une fois, elle avait prit le contrôle, chassant la lutte de mon esprit.

« Puis-je ouvrir mes présents, maintenant ? »

« D'où te viens ce brusque enthousiasme ? » Demandais-je, incapable de me battre plus ce soir.

« Tu as éveillé ma curiosité. » Elle ramassa le paquet de Carlisle et Esmé presque joyeusement, et je sentis une lueur de bonheur. C'était encore le jour de son anniversaire, après tout, et si elle pouvait enfin trouver un peu de joie dans cet événement, je ne voulais pas être celui qui le gâcherait.

Je lui repris le cadeau. « Si tu permets. » Il n'y aurait plus de trace de sang ce soir. Je déballais le cadeau, jetant le papier dans la poubelle à côté de son minuscule bureau avant de retourner la boîte étroite à ses doigts exquis.

«Tu me crois capable d'ouvrir le couvercle ? » dit-elle ironiquement. La boîte s'ouvrit facilement, et Bella leva les billets. Elle plissa les yeux pour les décrypter dans la peine ombre, confuse. Elle lut en silence, son visage se relaxant, puis devenant jubilatoire. Le spectacle était magnifique.

« Nous allons à Jacksonville ? » hurla-t-elle presque.

« C'est l'idée. » Mais non, _nous_ ne pourrons pas.

« Je n'en reviens pas. Renée ne va plus se tenir. Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas ? Il fait grand soleil, là-bas, tu devras rester à l'intérieur toute la journée. » Son excitation était charmante. Je n'eus pas le courage de lui dire la vérité - qu'elle allait devoir faire cavalier seul. Pas aujourd'hui, pas pour son anniversaire.

Au lieu de cela je répondis : «Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y arriverai. » C'était donc seulement mes présents qu'elle rejetait. Je fronçais les sourcils. « Si j'avais deviné que tu réagirais aussi bien, je t'aurais obligé à l'ouvrir devant Carlisle et Esmé. J'avais peur que tu proteste. » Même maintenant, après tant de temps passé avec elle, je ne pouvais pas prévoir ses réactions.

« Naturellement, c'est beaucoup trop. Mais comme tu seras avec moi… »

Son exubérance était contagieuse, et me fit rire. «Tu me donnes des regrets de ne pas avoir dépensé d'argent. Je ne savais pas qu'il t'arrivait de te montrer raisonnable. »

Elle saisit le dernier présent, le paquet presque mortel, mais je le lui repris. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le touche encore de ses doigts. Une fois déballé, je lui remis le CD fait maison. La couleur argentée du disque brillait dans la faible lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » dit-elle, réellement confuse.

En réponse j'attrapais le lecteur de CD sur sa table de chevet et glissais le disque dedans. Saurait-elle apprécier ce cadeau, ou le trouverait-elle enfantin comparé aux billets d'avion posés sur le lit? Je poussais la touche _Play_ et la regardait fixement.

La musique remplit la pièce, et elle se figeât. Même sans une vision claire, Alice m'avait assuré que Bella aimerait ce présent, mais sa réaction était curieuse. Je me souvins, de la première fois où elle avait entendu le morceau, assise à mon piano. La même expression s'était alors peinte sur son visage, et elle avait été tout aussi muette. Cette image était à jamais gâchée par le souvenir de la tache rouge vive sur le tapis à côté de l'instrument.

Quand elle sortit de sa transe, elle frotta son visage. Je réalisais alors que c'était parce que ses larmes coulaient et mon cœur se brisa – cette musique lui rappelait-elle le traumatisme d'il y avait à peine une heure ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi négligeant pour la blesser ainsi ?

Je jetai un regard à son bras et à la tache jaune des antibiotiques entourant les bandages blancs. L'anesthésie devait s'être s'estompée – ce qui devait être à l'origine de ses larmes. Et je continuais à lui causer de la douleur.

« Tu as mal au bras ? » Je savais où étaient les antidouleurs. J'aurais du demander quelque chose de plus fort à Carlisle.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Oh, Edward, c'est si beau ! Tu n'aurais pu trouver mieux. C'est merveilleux. » Elle serra les lèvres étroitement ensemble et se pencha un peu plus vers le lecteur de CD.

Une autre réponse imprévisible de mon amour... ma musique l'avait fait pleurer. Elle avait entendu la chanson tant de fois émanant de mes lèvres, et pourtant, cette reproduction avait touché son cœur, sans doute parce qu'elle pourrait l'écouter quand je ne serais pas là. L'écoutera-t-elle et pleurera-t-elle après que je sois parti ? La quitter n'allait pas être aussi facile que de disparaître dans la nuit ... Je m'en rendais compte maintenant.

Mais ce moment était pour elle, pas pour moi. «Je me suis dit que tu n'accepterais pas que j'achète un piano pour te la jouer ici. »

« Et tu as eu raison. » Elle toucha son bandage avec précaution, probablement sans s'en rendre compte.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Très bien, » dit-elle, évidemment, mais je pouvais voir sur son visage le stresse et l'inconfort.

«Je vais te chercher un calmant. » J'obtiendrais une ordonnance de Carlisle pour quelque chose de plus fort dans la matinée. Il y avait quelque chose de faux avec cette pensée, mais comme Bella grimaçait encore, une seule chose comptait. Elle avait mal.

«Je n'ai besoin de rien, » gémit-elle, mais ne pu cacher la douleur dans ses yeux, quand je la posais doucement sur le lit à côté de moi. Les pilules étaient dans la salle de bain, et elle aurait besoin d'eau aussi.

Quand j'atteins la porte elle souffla, « Charlie !» et je dû étouffer un rire. Je pouvais descendre l'escalier et passer la porte d'entrée sans que Charlie ne me voit … J'aurais pu atteindre un autre état, et me refaufiler ici.

« Il ne m'entendra pas. » En deux de ses battements de cœur, j'étais de retour à ses côtés, lui tendant les pilules. Heureusement, elle n'argumenta pas - son bras devait vraiment la faire souffrir. Ce devait être la dernière fois...

« Il est tard,» dis-je. La musique continuait à jouer, je la réinstallais soigneusement sous la couverture. Bêtement je me couchais près d'elle. Juste une dernière fois me dis-je. Elle se blottit contre moi, appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira de contentement. Et je voulais que ça dure toujours.

« Merci encore, » répéta-t-elle.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle était reconnaissante. « De rien. » Elle était si bien contre moi, comme si elle était faite pour moi. Si juste.

_Non. _Ce n'était pas juste, c'était égoïste. Prendre cette vie chaude, vibrante et la corrompre avec mon obscurité était le péché ultime. Mais était-il juste de simplement disparaitre ? Partir la protégerait des dommages physiques que je lui causais continuellement… mais et l'angoisse psychologique ? Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle m'aimait, et en partant j'allais lui briser le cœur. Est-ce que c'était juste ? Et qu'en était-il de _mon_ cœur ?

Le Cd devint silencieux un moment, et la chanson d'Esmé commença. Je me rappelais comment ma mère avait accepté Bella dans la famille sans condition. Mes sentiments étaient son seul souci au début – la manière dont Bella avait amélioré ma vie- puis elle avait commencé à considérer le bien-être de Bella comme aussi important que le notre. J'espérais qu'Esmé verrait que mes sentiments n'avaient plus aucune importance. Même la question de savoir comment je me sentirais après mon départ était fausse. J'avais dit à Bella que je préférais me blesser en la quittant si c'était pour sa sécurité. De nobles mots à l'époque… mais arriverais-je à leurs survivre ?

« A quoi penses-tu? » Me demanda-t-elle par-dessus la musique ?

« Au bien et au mal. » Et comment j'étais faible, connaissant le chemin à suivre mais incapable de le prendre.

Elle se contracta sous le mince édredon. « Tu te souviens que je t'avais ordonné d'oublier mon anniversaire ? »

Ou voulait-elle en venir ? « Oui.»

«Eh bien, j'ai changeais d'avis et je crois que, vu l'occasion, j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses de nouveau. » Mon cœur se glaça. Je ne devais pas ...

« Tu es bien exigeante, ce soir. » dis-je.

« C'est vrai. Mais bon ne te forces surtout pas, » dit-elle, sa voix tintée d'irritation.

Je ris. Sa tentative de psychologie inversée était aussi pathétique que l'un de ses mensonges. Bien sûr, je voulais l'embrasser. Je ne voulais jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Partir était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Je soupirais. « Dieu me garde de jamais rien faire contre mon gré. » Je mis ma main sous son menton et l'attirais vers moi.

Sa bouche était chaude, et comme toujours, avide. La chaleur de son désir rencontra le feu de ma soif, attisé par le goût sucré qui me pénétra, même à travers mes lèvres scellées. La force que je recherchais se dressa, et mon cœur remonta à ma gorge quand je réalisais que c'était la dernière fois que je l'embrassais. Je la rapprochais plus, en essayant de transmettre tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle dans cette dernière étreinte. Son corps serré contre le mien, ma poitrine se déchira, et je compris que le chagrin n'était pas un terme métaphorique. Mon cœur déchiré... je ne pouvais plus respirer que de la profondeur de mon agonie. Non, je ne pouvais pas le faire... Je ne pouvais pas partir ... Elle était ma vie.

Une petite voix dans ma tête mit des mots sur la force, leur simplicité déchirant la douleur. _Laisses-la vivre._

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait que j'éloigne Bella, et une première partie de mon cœur partit avec elle. Elle s'étendit sur son oreiller, haletante, comme je l'étais, bien que ma respiration laborieuse reflétait une tentative pour contrôler mon chagrin et non ma soif. J'essayais de repousser ces émotions. C'était son anniversaire – je ne pouvais pas lui infliger cette douleur ce soir. « Désolé. C'était déraisonnable. »

«Ca m'est complètement égal, » dit-elle, essoufflée. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils étincelaient de vie en me regardant.

_Je t'aime tellement Bella… _Tels étaient les mots qui reposaient sur ma langue, mais je les bannis. Ce n'était pas juste de l'encourager. « Tâche de dormir, Bella. »

« Non je veux que tu m'embrasses encore. » L'éclat sur son visage était si exquis ; J'ai dû serrer le poing pour me garder de frotter sa joue. J'avais tellement de raisons de rester…

«Tu surestimes mes capacités à me contrôler. » _À bien des égards_.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'attire le plus, mon sang ou mon corps ? » Elle essayait de comprendre de quelle façon elle m'attirait... littéralement comme un papillon vers une flamme.

Je considérais sa question, en essayant de comparer les brulures de ma gorge à la douleur dans ma poitrine. Au début, c'était son sang qui m'avait attiré, mais maintenant, il y avait beaucoup plus. Lorsque je me souvenais de la douceur de ses lèvres, l'excitation qui me prenait n'était pas due à la soif, mais à la luxure. La chaleur de son corps appelait le mien, ma peau s'invitant à trouver la sienne ... mais ça me rappelait aussi le plaisir irradiant de son sang coulant sur ma langue. Pour toute tentation de son sang délicieux, il y avait l'attrait tout aussi séduisant offert par sa chair. Tout en elle semblait avoir été créé avec mes désirs personnels.

« C'est du pareil au même, » lui dis-je en souriant malgré moi. «Et maintenant, si tu cessais de jouer avec le feu et dormais. » Si seulement j'avais été créé pour l'aimer, plutôt que pour la détruire. Le destin était aussi fourbe qu'un renard.

« D'accord. » Elle se nicha près de moi à nouveau, drapant son bras blessé sur mon épaule. Son souffle commença à ralentir presque immédiatement, inspirant et expirant vers moi son séduisant parfum. Ma gorge brulant de soif, comme toujours. C'était un rappel à la réalité.

Je devais partir - _nous_ devions _tous_ partir. Alors seulement Bella pourrait être en sécurité, loin du danger que j'avais apporté dans sa vie. Mais comment le pourrais-je ? La résolution que j'avais ressentie en l'embrassant s'évaporait rapidement alors que je l'enlaçais. Je ne pouvais pas simplement m'éloigner. Elle était autant une partie de moi que mes mains, mes jambes, ou mon cœur.

Bella prit une respiration profonde, frissonna, et se détendit. Je tirais la couette un peu plus serrée autour d'elle, en essayant de garder sa chaleur contre le froid de ma peau glacée. _Une raison de plus pour me séparer d'elle._

_Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour. _Son bras bandé était maintenant devenu lâche sur mon épaule, n'ayant plus besoin du soulagement frais qu'elle avait cherché subtilement. _Je t'ai tellement fait souffrir_, mon esprit souffrait.

_Mais je dois la protéger. Elle va bien, _répondit mon cœur.

Cette fois…

Bella prit une profonde inspiration, interrompant mes pensées. Son cœur battait fort dans mes mains, et j'essayais de mettre l'accent sur ce rythme apaisant en réfléchissant. La voie à suivre était claire, et j'avais besoin de tirer le meilleur parti de ces dernières minutes avec elle.

Doucement je caressais ses cheveux et profitais de l'odeur faible et artificielle de fraise. Pendant longtemps la senteur de son shampoing avait été perdue derrière le pouvoir suprême de son sang, mais maintenant je pouvais la discerner. Je pouvais même distinguer son parfum de frésia et de lavande de l'odeur incroyablement douce de son sang délectable. Mes poumons se remplirent de ce bouquet, et je gravais lentement chaque minutieux détails dans ma mémoire.

Ses cheveux étaient si soyeux, et mes doigts glissèrent sans effort sur ses mèches brunes. Sur ce seul passage, un seul cheveu resta entre mes doigts, et je l'observais avec soin et fit une grimace. Même maintenant, à peine en mouvement près d'elle, je lui causais des dommages. Il était si mauvais pour elle de m'imposer dans sa vie. Il faillait que cela cesse, et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le faire. Je devais partir.

Toutes mes décisions avaient été prises en fonction de ce que je voulais. Je voulais la protéger. Je voulais toucher sa peau chaude. Je voulais embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses. Je voulais lui donner une fête d'anniversaire, dont elle ne voulait pas. Et je voulais rester à ses cotés pour le reste de ma vie. Qui avait-il de mal à ça ? Et il y avait un mal plus grand, un désire émanant du monstre sanguinaire que j'étais. L'image de ma Bella en vampire froid et mort m'apparut et la créature égocentrique que j'étais apprécia. _Je pouvais l'avoir pour toujours…_

_Non. _Ce démon ne gagnerait pas et ne condamnerait pas sa perfection à une nuit éternelle. Le fait qu'elle soit d'accord avec mon coté obscure ne faisait qu'exacerber la situation, mais je me battais pour nous deux.

Je regardais mon amour dormir paisiblement. En tant que vampire, elle ne pourrait plus profiter de ce confort - il n'y avait jamais une telle paix pour moi. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle perdrait juste pour satisfaire mon égoïsme. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de l'accabler de cette manière. Je devais lâcher prise.

Je roulais précautionneusement ses cheveux dans mes doigts. C'était la dernière fois, la dernière nuit que je passais avec elle. Elle devait être en sécurité. Je ne la mettrais plus jamais en danger, plus jamais. Il était juste de la quitter, d'emmener mon monde loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie normale, humaine, celle qu'elle méritait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre argument.

Alors que je tenais Bella pour la dernière fois, je pris la mesure du poids de ma décision. Ma présence n'était pas la seule chose qui devait disparaitre de sa vie ; on devait éliminer toutes les traces de mon monde maudit. Ma famille devrait partir aussi. Seule Alice essayerai de discuter - elle avait développé une amitié avec Bella qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec n'importe quel autre être humain. Elle s'accrochait aux visions qu'elle avait eues de Bella devenant immortelle, mais celles-ci pouvaient changer. Je n'étais pas pressé de voir ce que l'avenir réservait maintenant.

Il était presque temps de recommencer de toute façon, ce changement ne serait pas si difficile à gérer pour Carlisle. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup demandé à ma famille dans le passé, et j'avais beaucoup renoncé pour eux. Ils m'accorderaient cette faveur - en vérité, ils l'approuveraient probablement. Le mensonge que j'avais créé; une erreur pure et simple en quelque sorte, que je pouvais rendre heureuse Bella les avait également affectés. Ils seraient soulagés d'être à l'abri de cette obligation.

Mes poumons s'emplirent encore du doux parfum de Bella, attisant la brûlure dans ma gorge, et j'entendis Charlie remuer en bas. Je pouvais dire de ses pensées nébuleuses qu'il était heureux du résultat de ce qu'il avait vu à la TV, et qu'il était épuisé. Il voulait se coucher bientôt. Je devais partir. Je devais _la_ laisser partir.

A cette pensée je fus accablé de douleur. Il était temps. Doucement j'attirais ma Bella endormie aussi proche que possible et, cacha mon visage dans ses cheveux. Sa respiration n'avait pas changé, et elle resserra ses bras autour de moi.

« Je t'aime tellement Bella, s'il-te-plait pardonne moi, » murmurais-je à peine. Elle prit une inspiration.

«Edward, » dit-elle, encore endormi. Le mot me transperça comme une lame de couteau, et je reteins un sanglot sans larme. Je ne serais jamais plus le même sans elle.

« Bella.» J'étouffais. J'entendis les pas lourds de Charlie en bas de l'escalier, et je savais que je devais y aller. Une fois fait, je ne pourrais plus jamais la tenir comme ça, «Dors bien, mon amour », murmurais-je, mais les mots restèrent coincés. Ma poitrine tremblait quand j'inhalais, et puis je relâchais mes bras. Tandis que je m'éloignais de son corps fragile, elle roula loin de moi. Si seulement elle pouvait faire de même quand elle était consciente.

Charlie était devant sa porte, et je courus dans le coin opposé, aussi loin que possible de Bella. La lumière du couloir l'éclaira un instant, quand il regarda mon ange. «Bonne nuit, ma chérie, » dit-il doucement, tout comme il le faisait chaque nuit. Il prendrait soin d'elle quand je ne serais plus là. Il serait celui qui la réconfortera après que je l'eus blessée une dernière fois.

La porte se referma, et Charlie alla dans la salle de bain. Bella ne bougeait toujours pas, elle dormait paisiblement. Mes bras voulaient l'enlacer une fois de plus, mais je les enroulais autour de ma poitrine à la place. La décision était prise. Je devais commencer à vivre sans elle.

Je restais là, immobile, pendant longtemps, incapable de franchir la dernière étape et sauter par sa fenêtre. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était elle, combien elle m'avait changé ces derniers mois. Cette jeune fille humaine avait en quelque sorte chassé le monstre en moi, et elle-même s'était enroulée autour de mon cœur froid et silencieux. Elle m'avait apporté tant de bonheur, et je ne lui apportais rien d'autre que la souffrance en retour. Bella méritait bien plus encore. Je devais lui donner la chance de trouver la vie qu'elle devait avoir.

Mais je ne pouvais pas partir.

Et tissé autour de ces pensées, le désir ardent de la reprendre dans mes bras. Tout mon être implorait sa proximité, même cette petite séparation m'arrachait le cœur. Comment pouvais-je partir ? Comment pouvais-je rester ?

Au moment où le soleil commençait à se lever, mon esprit souffrait de toutes mes réflexions de la nuit. J'avais essayé de me forcer à la quitter, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pendant ces heures sans rêves que je me suis convaincu qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui devait être faites pour sortir de sa vie, et que ma famille avait besoin de temps pour rendre la transition aussi harmonieuse que possible pour eux. Égoïstement je me disais que je faciliterais la vie de Bella, mais c'était une mauvaise excuse, j'étais trop faible pour faire ce qu'il y avait à faire. Et avec ma lâcheté venait la chance que je pouvais encore la blesser ou la tuer…

Le réveil afficha 6:30 – l'heure pour Bella de se lever. Normalement j'aurais du l'enlacer et la réveiller d'un baiser, mais pas ce matin. Je pris une respiration, mais l'air ne passa pas dans mes poumons. Lentement je m'agenouillais à coté de son lit et touchais son épaule chaude, nue. A ce moment un frisson parcourut mon épine dorsale. Encore combien de contacts avant de la quitter ?

« Bella, il est l'heure de se lever, » dis-je doucement. C'était la dernière fois – je ne pouvais pas rester ce soir. Pas si je voulais garder l'espoir de partir définitivement.

Elle se retourna vers moi, ses beaux yeux ouverts encore endormis. Lentement, elle se concentra sur mon visage. «Bonjour, » dit-elle.

Bella tendit la main pour toucher ma joue, et fit une grimace de douleur. J'étais la cause de cela, me rappelais-je, et je lui pris la main avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher mon visage. «Attention, Bella, tes points de suture ..., »dis-je.

Elle me regardait avec méfiance et fronça les sourcils. Je devais y aller. Plus je resterais, plus je douterais de ma décision.

« Je te laisse te préparer. On se voit au lycée. » Elle fit une grimace de nouveau, et se frotta le crane avec son autre main -, il était clair qu'elle avait mal à la tête, aussi. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, et évitais de justesse d'appuyer mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui baisant le front rapidement à la place. Toujours aussi égoïste. Même avec ce contact innocent, son parfum laissa un avant-goût sur ma langue, son pouls palpitant doucement contre mes lèvres. Il me fallut tout ce que j'avais de courage pour me détacher de sa chaleur pour me tourner et bondir par sa fenêtre.

Ma tête se retourna automatiquement et je levais les yeux vers sa chambre avant de partir pour la maison. Le premier lien avait été rompu.

Alors que je courais, mon esprit commença à faire la liste des tâches à faire pour accompagner une délocalisation de cette ampleur, dans l'espoir de trouver une distraction de la douleur dans ma poitrine. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper avaient déjà déménagé, du moins aux yeux de la population autour de nous, l'essentiel de la transition reposait donc sur les épaules de Carlisle. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, cela ne devait pas poser trop de problèmes. Esmé suivrait Carlisle, peu importe où il irait... et puis il y avait Alice.

L'indécision de la nuit dernière avait assurément conduit Alice à observer et deviner à ce que je prévoyais, et je savais qu'elle serait contre. Son amitié, sa façon d'aimer Bella avait biaisé sa notion du bien et du mal. Elle était convaincue que Bella était destinée à devenir immortelle. Alice n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine, ainsi elle ne mesurait pas quel serait le prix à payer pour Bella. Elle allait avoir l'impression que je lui arrachais sa sœur. Je n'étais pas impatient de lui faire face.

La maison était fermée.

_« Alice tu en es sure ? Il veut la quitter ? »_ La voix d'Emmett reflétait toute son incrédulité.

_« Oui, j'en suis sure. Son esprit semble fixé, pour l'instant. »_ Une image de moi montant les escaliers de l'entrée traversa ses pensées. _Tu es un idiot, tu sais ça ?_ pensa ma sœur à mon bénéfice sachant que j'arrivais.

_« Il était tant. »_ Rosalie était fâcheusement heureuse.

_Non, Edward ne peut pas faire ça. Pauvre Bella, elle va être dévastée._ Ces dernières pensées, de ma mère, furent les plus dures. La partie la plus difficile dans cette décision de partir était de savoir que j'allais encore faire souffrir Bella. Elle en viendrait probablement à me détester d'avoir gâché tellement de temps de sa si courte vie.

Non, elle ne me haïrait pas. Elle n'était pas rancunière, et elle ne resterait pas dévastée longtemps. Je la connaissais assez bien pour m'attendre à quelque chose de différent. Bella faisait toujours passer les sentiments des autres avant les siens – je l'avais vu faire maintes fois. Et sa faible mémoire humaine et sa nature à pardonner facilement permettraient à Bella de se détacher de moi, et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui ferait son bonheur. J'essayais de trouver un certain réconfort dans le fait qu'elle vivrait une vie normale sans moi, mais je ne sentais que la douleur - et la jalousie envers son futur prétendant.

J'atteignis l'entrée de la maison, et la porte s'ouvrit. «Alice, » dis-je, sans surprise,

« Ca ne marchera pas, tu le sais, » a-t-elle persiflé, et une image limpide de ma Bella vêtu d'une longue robe blanche remplit son esprit. J'y étais aussi, lui tenant la main, glissant un anneau au doigt mince de mon amour.

« Arrête ça, Alice, c'est juste ton imagination. » Elle avait vu cette vision durant tout l'été, parce que c'était un fantasme de mon esprit. J'avais une fois joué avec l'idée de le proposer à Bella, mais je n'avais rien fait. Cette seule image renforça ma détermination. Elle se _mariait_ un jour, mais elle épouserait un homme. Je serrais les dents à la pensée de Mike Newton debout à ma place. « Ce n'est pas mon avenir – Ca ne l'a jamais été. »

« Nous verrons, » dit-elle d'un ton insolent. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur moi. Je grinçais des dents, ayant peur de ce qu'elle verrait.

Les premières images étaient exactement ce que je craignais. J'étais à l'école avec Bella, cours après cours, regardant stupidement les professeurs. Combien de jours cela prendrait pour faire ce qu'il y avait à faire ? La scène changea et devint floue. Une silhouette recroquevillée au sol, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de voir qui c'était.

« Tu n'es pas aussi sûr de toi que tu veux le faire croire, » murmura-t-elle alors que je passais devant elle.

Je grondais en arrivant dans le salon. Tous les canapés étaient occupés – seul Jasper manquait. Tous les regards tournèrent vers moi mais je les ignorais. J'avais besoin de me reprendre après l'attaque d'Alice.

« Je suppose qu'Alice vous a annoncé ce que je prévois de faire. » Je pris une inspiration et me concentrais sur Carlisle. Tous firent de même, attendant qu'il se prononce.

Son visage était serein. « Oui. Tu as l'intention de quitter Bella. Ne crois-tu pas que sortir de sa vie est une mesure trop radicale ? » La boule dans ma gorge se retourna.

« Bella ne devrait jamais avoir été exposé à notre monde. Il a failli la tuer à plusieurs reprises déjà. Elle doit être autorisée à vivre la vie humaine qu'elle aurait du avoir. » Ma voix resta égale, sans émotion.

« Elle te rend si heureux, Edward. Et tu l'as rend si heureuse. N'y-a-t-il pas une autre solution ? » Demanda Esmé. La boule dans ma gorge grandit, j'essayais sans succès d'avaler.

« Non, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, Esmé. Ce n'est pas juste pour Bella d'être constamment en danger, et ce n'est pas juste pour vous de faire semblant d'être quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas. »

Esmé baissa les yeux. Elle avait de la peine à côtoyer Bella, luttant contre sa soif comme chacun d'entre nous.

« Je continue à dire que ça ne fonctionnera pas, Edward. Tu es attaché à elle d'une façon que tu ne réalise même pas. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour la quitter - je te l'ai dit dès le début. J'ai vu l'avenir. » Alice refusait d'accepter la sagesse de ma décision, ne voyant que ses propres désirs égoïstes. Son obstination renforça mes résolutions, je savais que je devais partir.

« Ah oui? Tu as également vu deux avenirs pour Bella au printemps dernier - l'immortalité ou la tombe. On dirait que tes visions ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. »

« Tu reviendras, si tu arrive à t'éloigner, » dit-elle dubitative.

« Montre-moi, » grognais-je. A bien des égards, ma sœur était aussi têtue que Bella, et je savais que c'était juste un échauffement.

Carlisle ne disait rien, suivant calmement notre échange, analysant mes réactions. Il essayait de voir ce que j'étais prêt à sacrifier pour ce plan. Il me connaissait trop bien.

J'ai soupiré. «Alice, tes visions misent à part, je ne peux pas rester là, à regarder Bella être continuellement blessée à cause de nous. Je dois la protéger, et en ce moment, nous sommes la chose la plus dangereuse de sa vie. » Alice me regarda et serra les dents, je n'étais pas capable de la convaincre. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution...

« Comment va Jasper ? » demandais-je tranquillement.

Son visage changea, et j'entendis tous les esprits se tournaient vers mon frère. Il n'était pas revenu depuis qu'il avait faillit tuer Bella, mais Alice savait où il était, luttant contre sa honte.

« Il va bien, il a juste besoin de temps, » murmura-t-elle. Son mensonge ne trompa personne.

« Tu devrais être avec lui. Peut-être que vous pourriez aller jusqu'à Denali. La chasse est abondante à cette période de l'année. » Chaque fois que Jasper avait eu une crise comme ça, il lui avait fallu du temps, Alice, et beaucoup de distraction pour le ramener à la famille. Et sortir Alice de la vie de Bella maintenant serait également plus facile pour moi - elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, rendant probablement mon départ impossible dans ce conditions. Je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine à la pensée de Bella me suppliant de rester.

« J'irais après les cours, » dit-elle. _Bella ne te laissera pas faire._ _Elle t'aime – elle nous aime trop._

« Non, tu devrais y aller maintenant. C'est entre Bella et moi, ta présence ne fera que compliquer la situation. » Je la regardais durement. « Ne rends pas ça plus difficile pour elle ou Jasper. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent. « Tu veux que nous partions _tous_, » s'exclama t-elle.

Je regardais encore Carlisle. « Oui. »

L'atmosphère dans la pièce devint chargée. Chaque membre de ma famille considérait les implications de ma requête, et le fait que c'était la première fois que je leur demandais quelque chose de cette ampleur. Même Rosalie ne pouvait pas trouver un autre exemple.

« Pas d'objection ici, » ricana ma seconde sœur. _Il est temps que tu arrête ce délire_, pensa-t-elle. Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle avait boycotté Forks pendant un moment entrainant Emmett au quatre coins du monde parce qu'elle s'était sentie offensée de la présence de Bella. Au début c'était juste de ma faute, tomber amoureux d'une insignifiante humaine, mais quand tout les autres avaient facilement accepté Bella, ça avait été trop pour Rosalie.

À mon annonce son humeur devient exubérante. Elle était heureuse de se débarrasser de l'humaine que j'aimais, même si cela signifiait déménager.

« Rose, calmes-toi, » gronda Emmett. _Je suis désolé que ça n'est pas marché._ _Elle semblait si bien pour toi. _Se souvenant brièvement de la manière dont j'avais sauvé Bella, il se redressa. _Tu es le plus fort d'entre nous, tu le sais ?_ « Si tu pense que c'est la meilleur chose à faire, Edward, je vais faire ce que tu demande. » Nul ne pouvait espérer frère plus dévoué.

L'humeur d'Alice s'assombrit tandis qu'elle comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait pas revoir Bella avant son départ.

« Et moi alors, Edward ? Je l'aime aussi. » Ses yeux lançait des éclairs.

« Tu peux comprendre mieux que quiconque qu'il est mieux de partir. Elle a déjà tant souffert à cause de nous, de moi. »

« Tu es juste trop têtu pour lui donner ce qu'elle veux, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, » répliqua Alice, voyant dans son esprit Bella comme sa sœur immortelle.

Je serrais les mâchoires. « C'est si facile pour toi de vouloir lui prendre son humanité – tu n'as aucun souvenir de tout ça. Bella n'a aucune idée de tout ce qu'elle perdrait et toi non plus. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Et Charlie ? Tu te faisais du souci pour lui au début – si je tuais Bella je le tuais également. Est-ce que ça a changé ? »

Alice s'arrêta, se souvenant de cette première journée désastreuse et la façon dont elle m'avait prévenu de la réaction de si Bella avait disparu de sa vie. Son expression s'adoucie. Elle s'était attachée au père de Bella, également, et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Quand elle voulut discuter à nouveau, Carlisle décida d'intervenir, nous faisant taire tous les deux d'un geste de la main.

« L'humanité de Bella n'est pas en cause ici, » dit-il sévèrement.

« Notre départ la mettra en sécurité, » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Mais je ne peux pas dire au revoir ? » murmura-t-elle, et je fronçais les sourcils, voyant la tristesse sur son visage.

« Tu sais que Bella ne va pas te laisser partir, Alice. Ca sera plus facile pour vous deux de cette façon, » dis-je doucement. Elle ne comprenait pas le cadeau que je lui faisais - ne pas avoir à voir les yeux de Bella quand elle entendrait le pire des mots ... _adieu_.

L'expression d'Alice changea encore et se fixa sur moi. « Je pensais que tu l'aimais. Comment peux-tu la traiter comme ça ? »

Ma colère reprit. «Je l'aime - plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pourquoi penses-tu que je fais cela? Il ne s'agit pas de moi ou toi - il s'agit de ce qui est bon pour Bella. C'est tout. Il est bon pour elle d'être en mesure de vivre sa vie d'humaine. Il est bon pour elle d'avoir des amis qui n'ont pas à lutter contre le désir de la tuer à chaque respiration qu'ils prennent. Il est bon pour elle d'être capable de dormir, rêver, et avoir une famille. C'est ce qui lui convient. Point ! » Criai-je.

« Non, c'est faux, » hurla-t-elle en retour, tourna les talons et sortit. Je savais qu'elle partait rejoindre Jasper, et qu'il était temps pour moi de me préparer pour le lycée. Alice était plus chanceuse qu'elle ne le savait – je n'avais pas hâte d'endurer la douleur des prochain jours… et pour le reste de mon existence.

Le silence fut comblait par les pensée d'Esmé et Emmett et la jubilation de Rosalie. Ils observaient Carlisle, qui lui regardait ses mains. Son esprit était un enchevêtrement de vieux souvenirs, suppositions et inquiétudes. Il voulait plus de temps.

« Carlisle, de combien as-tu besoin ? » demandais-je.

Mon père me regarda tristement. _Pour partir ?_ J'acquiesçais. « Nous pouvons partir aujourd'hui, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, » dit-il. _De combien de temps as-tu besoin ?_ Il étudia attentivement mon visage, alors que j'essayais de prononcer les mots justes.

Je ne réussis pas.

« J'aimerais avoir le temps de dire au revoir. » Comme un toxicomane incapable d'admettre sa dépendance j'essayais de trouver des excuses pour avoir ma dose.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, lisant facilement la faiblesse dans mon regard. _Tu semble encore incertain, si je puis dire. «_ Très bien, deux jours de plus seront suffisant ? »

« Oui. » Mon esprit calcula instantanément le nombre d'heures, minutes, secondes qu'il me restait avec Bella. C'était déjà plus que ce que je pouvais demander.

_Nous parlerons de tout ça ce soir Edward._ Carlisle était convaincu de ma détermination. Il pouvait comprendre. Après sa discussion avec Bella, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec moi.

Après un dernier regard, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je devais me changeais, et me préparer à faire face à Bella ... et à commencer à dire au revoir.

* * *

**Il nous fait pas mal au coeur Edward ? Si ? non ? **


	6. Séparation

Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais j'ai un peu tardé... mais comme certaines d'entre vous l'on remarqué je fais plusieurs choses à la fois ! Oui je sais c'est pas bien^^

Bref voici la suite, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

**Séparation**

Je garais la même Volvo, à la même place, dans le même stationnement qu'hier. Rien ne semblait différent d'il y a vingt-quatre heures, mais tout l'était. Les choses étaient si simples, si innocentes alors. Si seulement j'avais respecté la volonté de Bella, lui laisser passer un anniversaire tranquille, comme elle l'avait souhaité, peut-être ... Mais non, cela serait arrivé tôt ou tard. J'avais eu la chance que Bella quitte sa fête désastreuse avec seulement des points de sutures et pas avec une pierre tombale.

Le déjà vue continua quand Bella se gara à coté de moi, bien que son visage ne reflétait pas la consternation aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'elle me regardait, essayant de deviner mon humeur. Quand son pouls s'accéléra, je fus tenté d'essayer de décrypter ses émotions, mais je détournais les yeux. Non, ses sentiments, ses pensée, ne devaient plus être une préoccupation, seule sa sécurité importait. Quand j'ouvris sa portière, je regardais son bras blessé. Caché sous plusieurs couches de tissu, personne ne pouvait savoir ce que je lui avais fait.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demandais-je, ne réalisant pas à temps le danger de cette question.

« Bien, » répondit-elle, crachant presque le mot. Elle claqua la portière de sa Chevrolet alors que je prenais son sac à dos. Sans un mot, nous marchâmes vers la salle de cours. Autant je redoutais de devoir faire la conversation à Bella, autant son silence était infiniment pire. Et son irritation était palpable.

Bien que ma gorge brulait plus fort que les feux de l'enfer, je grelottais. Pour la première fois de ma vie d'immortelle, j'avais froid. Je méritais son silence et n'avais aucune intention de le briser, mais c'était comme un mur entre nous, une barrière oubliée depuis longtemps. Ce premier rempart était tombé si facilement - mais celui-ci ne devait pas. Il devait rester en place pour toujours, me séparant de sa chaleur. Je devais avoir froid – c'était ce que je méritais.

Mais tout de même je me battais contre la vérité. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour sentir sa chaleur contre moi, sachant qu'un simple baiser pourrait la sortir de sa maussaderie. J'ai ouvert la porte de notre première salle de classe et quand elle est passée devant moi, son odeur a déferlé sur moi. Ma main monta, lui touchant presque le dos, mais je me suis arrêté juste à temps, fourrant mon traite de poing dans ma poche. Non. Si elle était prête à s'éloigner de moi, tant mieux.

L'humeur de Bella ne s'améliora pas de toute la matinée. Je gardais un regard fixe, feignant d'être absorbé par n'importe quel professeur qui était devant nous, mais me concentrant réellement sur ma vision périphérique. Je me trompais en pensant qu'elle m'ignorait et j'ai supposé qu'elle le savait. Bella changeait de position toutes les deux ou trois minutes, vérifiant l'horloge ou ajustant ses manches. Quand je lui demandais comment allait son bras, elle me repoussait, aussi opposée à la conversation que je l'étais. Elle semblait distraite, aussi indifférente aux cours que je l'étais. _Arrêtes d'essayer de lire ses …_

Alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs, je lui tendis un papier. Je lui avais fait une dispense de sport en imitant l'écriture de Carlisle. « Tiens. » dis-je sans la regarder.

Bella prit le papier sans un mot, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ma peau. Nous avions bouclé la boucle, me suis-je rendu compte, me rappelant de notre premier contact en biologie l'année dernière. J'avais évité de la toucher, comme elle l'évitait désormais. Elle était si clairvoyante, était-elle consciente que j'étais doucement en train de dire au revoir?

Notre plus longue conversation vint à midi quand Bella demanda où était Alice. Quand elle apprit qu'elle était partie, son visage se crispa dans une expression de honte et de douleur. Ma résolution fut testée de nouveau - je voulais tellement mettre mon bras autour d'elle et la réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais bien sûr je ne le fis pas. Je pouvais difficilement me permettre de la tenir - une fois mon bras autour d'elle je ne pourrais plus la lâcher. Elle devait avoir sa vie, en toute sécurité, loin de moi. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le dernier cours de la journée fut le plus difficile, l'un des rares que je ne partageais pas avec Bella. Je passais l'heure à essayer de trouver les paroles que je dirais, le dernier au revoir. Quand je me voyais m'éloigner au moment final, il y avait une nouvelle pensée qui traversait l'agonie. Que ferais-je de moi une fois partit ? Où irais-je? Loin ...

Mon esprit dériva dans la classe de Bella, espérant une pensée de seconde-main, je me fustigeais à nouveau. Peu importe où j'irais, elle serrait toujours le centre de mon monde, se rappelant toujours à moi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait détourner mes pensées d'elle ?

Finalement la cloche sonna, mettant fin à la torture.

Je retrouvais Bella à l'extérieur de sa classe et nous avons marché tranquillement à sa camionnette. Son humeur avait changé, peut-être de la frustration ? Sans demander, je ne saurais jamais. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'elle se fâche, me rappelant une vague promesse que j'avais faite il y a si longtemps …

_« … me prévenir à l'avance la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer pour mon bien. »_

J'avais trouvé la demande drôle à l'époque, effectivement heureux qu'elle ait trouvé mon manque d'attention de mauvais goût. C'était l'une des nombreuses promesses que j'avais cassé, que je cassais. Mais je n'avais jamais promis de rester indéfiniment ... « _Tant que cela te rendra heureuse, je serais près de toi._», avais-je dit. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour lui nuire plus longtemps. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour la tuer.

Arrivés à sa camionnette, elle rompit notre silence. «Tu passes, ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle. Son ton était assuré.

J'aurais du savoir pourquoi elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je la suive chez elle, mais je ne voyais pas la raison du changement de sa routine. Que devait-elle faire seule cet après-midi ? Je cherchais à me rappeler ce qui était spécial aujourd'hui, quoique cela ne devait pas avoir d'importance. « En quel honneur, ce délai ? »

« Je travaille. J'ai échangé ma journée d'hier avec Mme Newton. » Elle semblait fière de m'avoir pris au dépourvu.

« Ah, c'est vrai. » C'était tout ce que je trouvais à dire. J'avais planifié de travailler sur nos devoirs, dans sa cuisine, ce qui était une perte total de temps et de papiers. Je l'aurais quitté avant le diner et pour la nuit, prolongeant ainsi mon long au revoir. Cette nuit elle devrait dormir seule.

Que Bella dut travailler n'était qu'un écart mineur dans mon plan. L'adaptation était un autre point fort de mon espèce, je devrais donc être capable de gérer un changement aussi trivial et la quitter du moins pour aujourd'hui, plus tôt que plus tard. Mais respirer me devint impossible à cette pensée.

« Mais tu me rejoins dès que je suis à la maison, hein ? »

_Non, je te verrais demain._ C'est ce que j'aurais du dire. Quelle différence ça ferait quelques heures ? Mais il y avait si peu de minutes avant de partir, comment aurais-je pu renoncer même à une heure ? Je me suis demandé si elle pouvait entendre la faiblesse de ma réponse. « Si tu veux. »

« Tu sais bien que oui, » dit-elle avec tant de conviction que je dus faire un effort pour ne pas réagir.

«A tout à l'heure alors, » lui répondis-je. Comme pour tous les au revoirs, l'envie de l'embrasser me prit, mais comme ce matin, j'évitais sa bouche. Son front était chaud, et les mèches de ses cheveux formaient un rideau fin entre sa peau et mes lèvres. Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, ignorant le monde autour de moi, savourant ce petit goût d'intimité. Étonnamment, ma soif n'était pas au rendez-vous, et mes lèvres furent la seule chose réchauffées par le baiser.

Je retournais à ma voiture, tentant de ne pas me retourner, refusant de la regarder partir. Mais le bruit de sa camionnette ne pouvait pas être ignoré, et j'entendis ses freins crisser tandis qu'elle sortait du parking.

Mes mains restèrent posées sur le toit de la Volvo, alors que je l'écoutais s'éloigner dans la ville.

_Edward semble encore pire qu'au déjeuner. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé? On dirait qu'il a perdu un être cher._

Les suppositions d'Angela Weber étaient plus proches de la vérité qu'elle ne pouvait le savoir. Elle me sourit chaleureusement en passant devant moi, et je lui fis signe avant de plonger dans ma voiture. Ce n'était pas Bella qui se mourait, c'était moi.

Le parking était presque vide, mais je n'ai pas démarré la voiture. Pour aller où ? Je ne pouvais pas stationner à l'extérieur de chez Newton, à écouter les pensées de mon successeur le plus probable, mais mes oreilles souffraient de vouloir encore entendre la voix de Bella. J'allumais l'autoradio, essayant de trouver quelques distractions. La musique que j'avais mise le matin même résonna dans l'habitacle : le _Requiem de Mozart_.

Si je ne pouvais pas occuper ces quelques heures sans Bella, comment pourrais-je gérer les jours, les semaines, les décennies loin d'elle? Mon cœur devint une lourde pierre dans ma poitrine alors que je réfléchissais à mon avenir. Il devait y avoir quelque chose que je pourrais faire qui pourrait alléger mon fardeau, si ce n'est que pour un petit moment. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que lorsque la porte passager s'ouvrit je sursautais.

« Wahou, j'ai surpris Edward. Il faut prendre une photo ! » déclara Emmett, alors qu'il s'installait à coté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Emmett était la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais – j'avais du mal à croire que Rosalie l'ai laissé filer.

« Aller – nous avions l'habitude de passer les heures où Bella travaille ensemble. » Il se rappelait avec émotion les moments que nous passions seuls, et se réjouissait d'avoir du temps avec moi. Cette perspective de distraction ne soulagea pas mon agitation.

« Hé, tu es là clandestinement. Je suis surpris que Rosalie ne t'ai pas entrainé dans la planification de votre prochaine excursion. » Mes mots sortirent plus durement que j'en avais l'intention.

_Je suis désolé. J'étais dans le coin, Edward. Tu m'as vraiment manqué._

Ses regrets étaient authentiques, et ils déclenchèrent mes remords. « Non, c'est moi qui doit être désolé. J'ai toujours regretté la façon dont Rosalie t'as éloigné, mais je suppose que je peux le comprendre. » Mon monde était gouverné par une femme également.

_Les dangers de l'amour_, pensa-t-il, et je détournais les yeux, le poids dans ma poitrine devient insupportable.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais, assis ici à écouter cette musique lugubre ? Trouvons-nous quelques choses d'amusant à faire avant que je ne reparte ? » C'était juste un bref répis avant que Rosalie n'éloigne encore mon frère.

« Où allez-vous cette fois – vous retournez en Afrique ? » J'essayais d'influer un peu d'enthousiasme à la question.

« Non. New-York, je pense. Nous allons rester avec vous pour mettre en place la nouvelle maison. Rosalie va aider Esmé à choisir les couleurs… pour les serviettes ou les rideaux, ou quelque chose comme ça. » _Comme si quelqu'un se souciait de savoir si les murs allait être crème, blanc-cassé ou vanille._

« Tu es un lourdaud insensible, Em. Tu ne sais pas que la couleur préférée d'Esmé est l'ivoire ?» Ma tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat, évidement.

_Ca me tue de te voir comme ça, frérot ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ?_

J'ai soupiré, soufflant de l'air froid sur le volant. « Non, je ne pense pas. Sans elle il n'y a pas de joie pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire après mon départ. »

_Je serai là pour toi, Edward, je te le promets. Nous allons trouver quelque chose pour garder ton esprit loin d'elle._

Stupéfait, je regardais mon frère. « Tu ne vas pas essayer de me convaincre de rester? »

Il grogna. «Je t'ai dit que je te soutiendrais dans ta décision, n'est-ce pas? Alors c'est ce que je fais, mon frère. Tu essaie de protéger Bella de la meilleure façon que tu as. Je ferais la même chose pour Rosalie, peut importe ce que Alice ou Esmé, ou qui que ce soit pourrait dire. Je ne suis pas allé en Afrique de mon plein gré – tu le sais. Mais je vis pour elle, je vis grâce à elle. Je souhaite juste que tu puisses trouver le même bonheur. »

« Tu ne pense pas que je doivent transformer Bella ? »

« Ca serait sacrément plus facile si tu… mais ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance ? »

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Emmett comprenait vraiment, et pour un bref instant le poids c'est allégé.

Il changea d'expression et se mit à farfouiller l'autoradio, ayant besoin d'alléger l'atmosphère. _La chasse en Afrique était impressionnante. Tu aimerais un léopard. Ils sont un défi à la traque._

Du rap résonna dans la voiture, et je me lamentais. « Ca ne va pas m'aider, Emmett. » Les mots incohérents et les basses pulsations donneraient mal à la tête à un immortel.

Chacune de ces mortelles dents blanches me sourirent. « Je paris que tu ne pense pas à elle maintenant, » dit-il presque enchanté, et il chercha à atteindre le volume.

Je claquais sa main pour arrêter la musique. « Ne… »

_Et que vas-tu faire pour m'arrêter ? Il croisa les bras avec un sourire._

Sa tentative pour me distraire avait presque réussi, et je dû admettre que tout n'était pas qu'une malédiction dans le fait d'être un vampire. Je n'aurais jamais eu un frère, sans parler d'un vrai comme Emmett, si Carlisle n'avait pas fait de moi un immortel.

« J'apprécie ce que tu essaie de faire, Em… et merci. Mais je ne pense pas que je serais de bonne compagnie. » Il ne devait pas s'embarrasser de moi.

_Pas même pour quelque temps ? Nous partons dans quelques heures…_

« Non, amuse-toi. Ca ira bien, » mentis-je.

Son visage s'assombrit, et il ouvrit la porte. _Non, je ne pense pas que ça ira, Edward. J'espère te voir bientôt._ Il était clair dans son esprit qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à me voir ... peut-être plus jamais. Malgré tout son humour, la vision du monde d'Emmett était très claire à certains moments.

« Bye, Em, » dis-je rapidement. Il avait raison, je ne profiterais pas de sa compagnie avant longtemps. Je démarrais la voiture, ne sachant pas où aller, réfléchissant aux mots d'Emmett. Peut être que l'Afrique était un bon point de départ pour commencer – c'était aussi loin que possible de Forks. Bien que je doute que la traque d'un léopard soin difficile pour moi.

Traquer… le mot me rappelais des souvenirs désagréables. La dernière fois que j'avais croisé un traqueur, il avait faillit m'enlever Bella, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu lui arracher la tête de mes propres mains. Ses autres compagnons avaient fui Laurent avant que la bataille ne débute, Victoria après qu'elle fut terminée. Elle était restée loyale à James jusqu'à la fin. Elle était aussi vicieuse que lui.

Victoria était toujours là, quelque part, à chasser des humains. Il était peu probable qu'elle revienne dans cette partie du pays avant bien des années – les nomades fuient l'exposition, faisant le minimum d'effort pour masquer leur meurtre. Savoir que ce territoire avait été revendiqué par notre famille, cela devait être suffisant pour garder à l'écart un vampire seul comme Victoria. Mais elle trouverait d'autres victimes, et je savais pour l'avoir lu dans ses pensées qu'elle était brutale avec ces dernières.

Quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais garé sur le trottoir devant chez Bella, j'ai su que j'avais trouvé ma distraction. Chasser Victoria pourrait être la seule chose qui empêcherait mon esprit de penser à Bella. Peut-être ...

Regardant la minuscule maison, et les vieux rideaux en dentelle accrochés à une fenêtre en particulier, toutes autres pensées disparurent. Je pouvais me rappeler chaque fois où j'avais escaladé le mur et avais ouvert la fenêtre, entrant dans le seul paradis que je connaîtrais. J'ai relancé le CD encore une fois, essayant de trouver du soulagement dans mes propres souvenirs.

Heureusement Charlie arriva tôt à la maison, et m'invita à entrer. « Bella ne devrait pas tarder, » dit-il, regardant sa montre. « Tu as faim ? »

J'haussais les épaules, et le suivi dans la maison. Nous échangions des plaisanteries au sujet de mes cours et de sa tranquille journée au poste de police. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais bombardé par les images et les tentations du passé. La maison portait le parfum de Bella dans ses murs, son sol, dans son essence même, et l'arome a enflammé ma gorge comme toujours. Nous étions assis dans la cuisine – l'endroit où je l'observais vivre.

Je me rappelais du plaisir sur son visage quand elle cuisinait, de la rougeur de ses joues quand nos mains se touchaient tandis que nous faisons la vaisselle et de la sensation de joie pure que je ressentais quand elle m'accueillait à la porte, ses grands yeux bruns me regardant avec adoration. Ce n'était pas bien d'être ici, à l'attendre, mais c'était une autre partie de mon amour que je devais laisser ce soir. Elle ne me reverrait plus ici. Sa vie serait meilleure, protégée du monde diabolique que je portais comme une seconde peau.

Charlie n'était pas au courant de mon trouble, et sortit une pizza pendant que nous attendions Bella. J'avais avalé quelques bouchées quand il me regarda curieusement. Je n'avais pas dîné avec lui seul avant, et il semblait surpris par mon manque d'enthousiasme pour la nourriture. Je ne pouvais pas en être sûr cependant, et l'obscurité de ses pensées était un autre rappel du mystère de l'esprit de Bella. Tout me ramenait à elle dans ce lieu ...

Heureusement, le diner ne dura pas longtemps, et nous sommes allés jusqu'au salon. Alors que je passais devant les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Bella, les souvenirs m'assaillirent. Dans mon esprit, elle bondit dans l'escalier, l'air tout à fait étonnée, vêtue de son chemiser bleu foncé – mon favoris, tombant littéralement comme une plume dans mes bras. Je repoussais cette image loin avant que cela ne continue ...

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil – la place habituelle de Charlie – mais il ne protesta pas. Bella allait bientôt rentrer, et si je m'installais dans le canapé, elle allait s'assoir à coté de moi, testant encore ma décision. Charlie mit une chaine de sport et se concentra sur les résultats affichés à l'écran.

Il commentait le match des Mariners quand j'entendis la camionnette. Elle était à la maison.

Elle courut dans l'allée, ses pas résonant sur le bitume. La porte a claqué et elle est entrée. « Papa, Edward ? » Sa voix était frénétique.

Je me suis mordu l'intérieur des lèvres en entendant sa voix. Mais c'était Charlie qui était responsable d'elle – je ne pouvais plus remplir ce rôle.

« Ici, » lança Charlie, ne répondant pas à son urgence. Elle apparut, scrutant la pièce des yeux avec inquiétude. Elle se calma quand elle me vit, mais je ne croisais pas son regard.

« Salut, » dit-elle timidement. Je ne bougeais pas, de peur de réagir et de perdre la bataille que mon corps menait pour sauter et l'embrasser.

Une vague confusion traversa l'esprit de Charlie, mais il ne me jeta même pas un coup d'œil. « Hey, Bella. Il reste de la pizza. »

« Ok, » dit-elle, et je sentais son regard peser sur moi. Elle ne bougeait pas, attendant une réaction de ma part. Je devais dire quelque chose.

Je l'ai regardais et ai souris, me rappelant mes manière. « Je te rejoins, » dis-je, alors que je détournais les yeux. Un autre mensonge – je ne quitterais ce fauteuil que pour aller vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle sentit ma tromperie et me fixa, immobile. Puis elle tourna les talons et se pressa vers la cuisine, emportant un autre petit morceau de mon cœur.

Les pieds d'une chaise raclèrent le lino quand elle se glissa à table et s'assit. Je ne pouvais pas la voir, mais je pouvais entendre chacun de ses mouvements. Charlie me demanda quelque chose sur les statistiques de football à la télévision, et j'ai répondu, n'y prêtant pas beaucoup d'attention. Bella était juste assise dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas entendu la boîte de pizza s'ouvrir, ni sentit l'odeur fétide de pepperoni. Sa respiration était laborieuse, et son cœur battait la chamade. Que pensait-elle ?

Je croisais et décroisais mais jambes luttant contre l'envie de la rejoindre, et heureusement elle se calma. Ce qui la tracassée avait du se résoudre. Elle était forte, elle guérirait. Je l'entendis trainer dans la cuisine, et j'espérais qu'elle allait finir par manger quelque chose.

Me réinstallant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, souhaitant pouvoir me remettre aussi facilement, son pouls sauta un battement. Je me tendis, mais elle se rua dans les escaliers, vers sa chambre. J'aperçus son visage au passage, et je n'y vis que de la détermination.

Les sons suivants que j'entendis me surprirent, mais les cliquetis de l'appareil photos étaient justement le genre de choses imprévisibles que j'attendais de Bella. Au moins quelque chose de bien ressortirait de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Je commençais à craindre de devoir monter à l'étage pour dire bonsoir, quand elle descendit les escaliers, beaucoup plus lentement qu'elle ne les avait montait. C'est l'appareil qui réapparut en premier, alors que Bella prenait une autre photo.

Je ne réagis pas, mais elle avait toute mon attention. Elle insista pour que je prenne une photo d'elle et son père, et je commençais à avoir des soupçons. Bella n'était pas sentimentale, pourquoi se soudain intérêt pour la sauvegarde de l'instant présent ?

Charlie se porta volontaire pour prendre une photo de nous, et je lui touchais légèrement l'épaule, tandis qu'elle m'enlaçait. Je me demandais si elle n'était pas au courant de ma décision de partir. Et si Alice était allée sur son lieu de travail ?

Je forçais mes lèvre en un sourire vide quand l'appareil a flashé. Heureusement Charlie a mit fin à la séance après ça et je retournais m'assoir sur le fauteuil. Dans quelques minutes je m'en irais. Je gardais les yeux sur la TV, loin des escaliers quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle s'assit à coté de moi, sur le sol, respirant par à coup. Il n'y avait aucun parfum de larmes, c'est qu'elle ne pleurait pas – qu'est-ce qui l'affligeait ?

C'était moi, bien sûr. Que ce soit la peur, la colère, la frustration ou tout simplement, ma présence devait être ce qui provoquait son malaise. Je me levai pour partir.

La vue d'elle sur le plancher, recroqueviller, m'assaillit. Elle était si petite, si vulnérable et elle tremblait. Pourquoi devait-elle passer par là ? « Il faut que je rentre, » ai-je dit, espérant qu'elle serait soulagée.

« A plus » lança Charlie, absent.

Bella c'est lentement dépliée, se retenant au canapé pour garder son équilibre. Une envie irrésistible me pris de l'aider, mais comme elle se redressa, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et filais vers ma voiture, tandis qu'elle me suivait.

« Tu ne reste pas ? » demanda-t-elle, mais les intonations déprimées de sa voix m'indiquèrent à quelle réponse elle s'attendait. Autant j'avais espéré qu'elle voulut que je m'en aille, autant il était évidant que le contraire était vrai. Mais je ne serais pas lâche cette fois, cependant.

« Pas cette nuit. » Plus jamais.

La pluie commença à tomber avec mes mots, remplaçant les larmes que je ne pouvais pas verser.

Elle n'essaya pas de me toucher, de me retenir, ses bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine. Elle retenait toutes ses émotions, comme je le faisais, m'observant alors que je partais.

J'essayais de ne pas regardais dans mon rétroviseur, mais je ne pu résister. Bella se tenait immobile sous la pluie jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de vu, me suppliant en silence de revenir à ses cotés. J'avais passé très peu de nuit loin d'elle, seulement quand j'allais chasser. L'idée de passer cette nuit sans elle, sans les battements de son cœur, raviva la boule dans ma gorge.

Cela devait être ainsi, elle devait être en sécurité.

Bella ne voudrait pas lâcher facilement, et je devais cacher mes sentiments pour elle si je voulais la convaincre de vivre sa vie sans moi. Ce serait la tache de demain, ce soir je devais faire face à mon père.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Au prochain chapitre la confrontation avec Carlisle et plein d'autres choses encore... alors si vous la voulez rapidement cette suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : me motiver ! Et comment on me motive ? Bah facile une petite review !


End file.
